Kat and Jess in: Inuyasha
by Katrina Kazaana
Summary: Katrina and Jessica are your normal teenagers. They go to school, care about there looks, and travel back in time to save earth ocationalyRated for katrina and inu's BAD language...mostly kat
1. What happened again?

Katrina sat at her desk with an odd look of well…concentration. Katrina sighed and picked up her pencil and balanced it on her nose. Katrina yawned and walked to the balcony. She looked down and around. She was alone. Katrina breathed in deep and jumped from her third story balcony. Katrina landed on a giant trampoline. "Whew" Katrina jumped and ran to Jessica's house.

Katrina was a thin girl of about 19 and she had longish black hair tied back by a piece of cloth. Jess on the other hand had dark brown hair that was always up in a ponytail and she always had a red headband. Both girls had one ear pierced and each had ¼ of a shard in their ear.

Jessica looked out of her balcony to see Katrina climbing up the rose wall. "Hey Kat, what's up?" Jess stared at Katrina as she hoped into Jess's room.

"Nothing I just wanted to know if you wanted to go to the feudal era with me, go see our past selves again." Katrina raised an eyebrow at Jess when she smiled like an idiot, "And please, no hitting on my past self."

Jess looked hurt. "Why would I hit on your past self? He's the one hitting on me!"

"I know and he knows I can read his mind." Katrina laughed and picked up a mesh bag and smiled because it held everything they always take to feudal Japan. "So are we gunna go?"

"Got nothing better to do."

"Ok then" Katrina walked to the window and jumped down. "Come on Jess" Katrina started running to the old abandoned shrine. "Hey Jess" Katrina said as she slowed to a stop infront of the shrine.

"Yeah Kat?" Jessica said turning to look at Katrina.

"Do you think...maybe we could buy the shrine?" Katrina sighed as she walked over to the well.

"I guess so." Jess said as she brushed her hand throe her hair.

"Well let's go I will toss the ladder down so we can take it with us" Katrina jumped down the well with a ladder in her hands.

Jess jumps into the well, hoping Miroku doesn't grope her this time.

Katrina ended up siting on the ladder when Jess went throe the well. "Why do you always take five minutes to get here?" Katrina yawned

"Your problem not mine love" Katrina said as she fixed her hair.

"Yeah, I know."

Katrina grabbed her bag and wandered down the trail.

Jess followed her, looking at all the scenery.

Katrina jumps on Miroku "MINE" Katrina snickers when Miroku twitched until he found out whom had 'jumped' him.

Jess laughs at Kat's antics

"Keep your hands to your self man unless you want to lose them" Katrina glared at Miroku's hand as he tried to feel her up.

Jess looks around. "Where's Kouga at?"

"Two point five miles throe the forest and in his den" Katrina sat on the ground with her laptop playing Sims.

Jess looks at Kat. "You are extremely strange, did you know that?"

"What that I am smart and hyper at the same time" Katrina looked up and smiled at Jess.

"Yes." Jess said as she looked around for InuYasha.

"I am going to visit Koga. Please refrain from almost killing Inu Yasha again" Katrina sped towards Koga's den.

Jess pouts. "Ruin my fun, why doncha!"

Katrina sped and she reached Koga's den but she smelled fresh blood and a new scent in the den.

Jess glares at Miroku. "Don't even think about it."

Miroku held up his hands innocently. "Don't think of what?" he said slyly.

"Don't even think of doing what you usually do." Jess glared at Miroku.

Miroku sighed and sat on the porch of Keade's hut. Jess smirked.

"Koga? Are you-" Katrina gasped when she saw Koga in bed with another wolf demon. Katrina let out a growl and walked out.

Jess sat down on the grass, a good distance from Miroku.

Katrina ran top speed straight throe the forest and stopped infront of Jess. "WHY, WHY did he do that to me!!!" Katrina yelled at Jess.

"What did who do?" Jess looked confused.

"Why did Koga find a mate?" Katrina fell to the ground and looked at the sky.

Jess's eyes went wide. "He found a mate?"

Katrina growled "he was sleeping with a female wolf demon when I got there" Katrina closed her eyes and counted to twenty and back.

"I'm sure he's just being a player." Jessica suggested

"Wolf demons take a mate for life" Katrina sat up and walked into the forest of despair.

"That doesn't mean anything!" Jess shouted after Katrina.

Katrina glared daggers at Jessica. "Well you tell me what he is feeling when I get in there and chew him out later-" Katrina twitched and hit Miroku with her laptop when he groped her. "I said don't EVER do that to me"

Jess sighed and shook her head. Miroku just lay on the ground twitching. "Ok I don't think he will try anything for a week" Katrina hissed at Miroku and went off to find Inu Yasha.

Jess looked around at the Inu-tachi. "Why me?" she whined.

Katrina walked over to Inuyasha and threw a box at him. "What was that for Bitch" Inuyasha screeched at Katrina. "Stress relief, your an easy target" Katrina hmphed and sat down.

Jess wandered away from everyone else, avoiding Kat and Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru and Rin walked from the forest of despair. "JESS" Rin ran to Jess. "How are you?" Jess smiled at the little girl. "Hey Rin. I'm fine" Sesshoumaru just watched from a distance "So Rin, did you have fun while we were gone?"

"Yeah Sesshoumaru-sama defeated so many demons" Rin went off into telling Jess of how great Sesshoumaru is. Jess smiled and listened politely. She enjoyed hearing about the demons Rin encountered. Katrina and InuYasha were at each other's thoughts when both of them heard Koga coming.

Jess noticed Sesshoumaru out of the corner of her eye. Was he watching her?

Katrina and InuYasha glared daggers at Koga. "What do you want" both of them snapped at the same time at Koga.

Jess smiled and hugged Rin when the girl had finished her stories.

Koga looked hurt "what's the matter Katrina?"

"You" Katrina stalked off in search of Jess.

"Rin, where's Jaken?" Jess asked Rin.

"Sesshoumaru-sama says he left..." Rin looked over as Sesshoumaru and then sees Katrina coming over.

"JESSICA" Katrina screamed.

Jess looks up. "Yes?"

"Koga is here" Katrina stormed right past her and into the forest for some stress relief by killing some demons. Jess cringed.

A few screams of demons and a lot of blood latter Katrina came out of the forest drenched in demon blood. "Still don't feel better but at least there goes some tension...What are you looking at" Katrina glared at the group as they sweatdropped.

Jess stood up and went to pick some flowers.

Katrina sat on the rooftop and typed in her laptop journal. 'Yeah we are in feudal Japan again, yeah I know I said I hate this place but I have grown to love it. Oh and guess what? I caught Koga with a female wolf demon, I am not mad that he slept with her, it is just that he mated to her I saw the marks, well I have to go now I will write more later' Katrina turned off her laptop. She sighed.

Jess walked towards a bush full of white roses. "Wow," she breathed, "I didn't know these grew here."

"They are very beautiful this time of year," a smooth voice said from behind Jess. Jess jumped and turned around. Sesshoumaru stood behind Jess.

Jess breathed a sigh of relief. "You startled me," she said with a slight smile.

Sesshoumaru was looking straight at Jess, "You know I was talking about you"

Jess stared at him. A slight blush crept onto her cheeks.

Sesshoumaru looked at the village then back at Jess. "You know we have a couple of hours till I must make sure Rin is asleep," Sesshoumaru said as he picked a white rose for Jess.

Jess looked down, blushing furiously now.

Katrina and Koga were walking and talking till they saw Sesshoumaru and Jess. "Wanna spy on them?"

'What's going on?' Jess thought, 'Why do I feel so strange? I feel weak... like I could faint at any moment...'

Koga shook his head. "I don't wanna interrupt them."

Katrina bound out of the field and glomped Jess. "Hey hope I wasn't interrupting anything"

Jessica looked almost relieved. "No, Kat, you weren't interrupting anything. We were just talking."

Sesshoumaru looked disappointed for a second then put his normal 'I-don't-care' look back on.

Jessica looked at him curiously, but not so obviously that anyone would notice. Had he wanted to say something?

"Anyway I cordially invite you to me and Kikyo's banquet." Katrina smiled and then waved. "I can read your mind peoples so I can tell I interrupted something so I will be leaving" Katrina ran back down to Koga.

Jess stared after her strange friend. "Oh yeah. She's crazy."

Sesshoumaru looked down then at Jessica "Would you to this banquet as...my date?"

Jess looked at Sesshoumaru, the blush returning. "Uh, sure. I-I'd love to."

"I shall be off to get Rin then" Sesshoumaru walked back to the village.

Jess stared after him. "What just happened?" she whispered to no one.

Katrina and Kikyo sat in a tree planing the banquet for that night. Katrina and Kikyo walked to a secluded field and started setting up for the banquet.

Jess held the rose Sesshoumaru had given her, and headed back towards the village to find Kat.

After about two hours Katrina and Kikyo finished setting up and decorating. "Wow and to think we are going to tell everyone tonight" Kikyo smiled and braided Katrina's hair "Yes I think they will all be surprised to hear the news"

Jess walks in. "Kat, I need your help."

"What is it Jess" Katrina says as she lets Kikyo braid her hair.

Jess looks at Kikyo. "Um, it's kinda not something I really want anyone to know about."

"Ok, I will be right back Kikyo" Katrina said hugging Kikyo and taking Jess to her hut. "What do ya wanna talk about?" Katrina said all of the sudden serious.

Jess blushed slightly. "It's about Sesshoumaru..."

"Ah, what do you want? You can tell me anything" Katrina leaned against the wall.

Jess looked at the white rose in her hands. "Well, he asked me top be his date for the banquet tonight, and I said yes."

"So is there a point to this? Do you want me to whip you up a magical gown like for the dance at school?" Katrina smiled remembering the dance.

Jess smiled, remembering the event. "No," she said, "I just don't know what happened. He asked me out, and my mouth moved by itself."

"You like him so your heart took over because your brain shut down" Katrina glanced at the door, then at Jessica.

Jess blinked twice. "How did you know I like him?"

"Look I may ACT like an idiot but that doesn't mean I am one" Katrina rolled her eyes and stood up. "Are we done I have a date with Kikyo for making dresses and other things."

Jess smirked. "Thanks for your help Kat."

Katrina smiled and pointed to her bag "if you do care for a 'magical' dress check my bag I might have what you're looking to wear in there" Katrina walked out of the hut and back to the forest.

Jess looked in the bag and pulled out a silver dress. It went to her ankles and had long sleeves. It was tied around the waist with a silver sash. Golden thread was woven in intricate designs all over the dress. "Thank you Kat," Jess whispered.

"So what was that about?" Kikyo smiled at Katrina when she walked back and sat infront of Kikyo with her hair down.

"Nothing big she just wanted a dress" Katrina smiled.

A few hours later Katrina stood infront of the forest holding Kikyo's hand and waiting for everyone. Jess headed towards Kat. Her hair was left hanging around her shoulders, instead of the usual ponytail.

"Nice touch sexy," Katrina said winking at Jess.

Jess rolled her eyes.

Miroku came over to them wearing a tux. "Hello ladies"

Jess glared at him. "Don't even think about it, monk."

Katrina smiled as slowly everyone showed up. "Hey look there is Sess"

Jess blushed slightly and turned around.

Sesshoumaru walked over and kissed Jessica's Cheek. "You look stunning"

Jess blushed even more. "Thanks. You look great."

Katrina smiled and linked arms with Kikyo and walked into the banquet together since they didn't want to get dates.

Jess looks at the ground.

Sesshoumaru took Jess's hand. "Shall we go?"

Jess looked up and smiled. "Alright."

Katrina and Kikyo smiled because Katrina managed to get a power box with enough energy to have a dance floor working. Jess looked around the room. 'They definitely went all-out for this.'

Katrina and Kikyo stood by the tables. Katrina wore a stunning black velvet dress that had a quilted front panel with lace detail on each side, small D-ring eyelets and a black ribbon closure. Kikyo was standing next to Katrina wearing a beautiful ivory dress has three ribbon corset front panels, one back panel, a satin bottom with mesh overlay and mesh sleeves.

Jess looked over at Kat and Kikyo. She smiled nervously.

Katrina nodded to Jess. Koga sat as far from InuYasha as possible. "Why did she want me here..." Koga said with a sigh.

Jess glanced at Sesshoumaru. 'Why did he invite me?'

Katrina walked over to the dance floor and picked up a Mic. "I would like to see the first people who want to dance on the floor, If you want to try out for the dance contest latter then you should come over here and get a form"

Jess looked over at Kat, then left Sesshoumaru to get a form.

Katrina pointed to Sesshoumaru to come over. "What?" Sesshoumaru was watching Jess. "You know Jess like you, and I know you like her so kiss her Mister Demon" Katrina grinned.

Jess, oblivious to the world around her at the moment, finished filling out the form. She turned around and walked over to Sesshoumaru and Kat

Sesshoumaru was about to say something until Jess showed up. "Would you like to be the first two to go on the floor?" Katrina wiggled her eyebrows at them

Jess blushed slightly, and looked up at Sesshoumaru.

"If Jessica wishes to go I will" Sesshoumaru looked casually down and Jess.

Jess smiled. "Alright. Then let's go."

Katrina Put on a song called Flashback by TriDestiny, which made Jessica smile.

Sesshoumaru danced with grace and leaned over and kisses Jessica on the lips.

Jess turned bright red.

'What's going on? Does he really like me?'

Katrina giggled when Kikyo hugged her "Want to dance next?" Kikyo said to Katrina with a smile.

"Yes I would" Katrina laughed as the song that was playing ended.

"Hey Jess slip him some tongue," Katrina said into the Mic.

Jess pulled away and glared death at Kat. "Do you have any clue how gross that is?"

Everyone clapped at their dancing. "Next up Me and My date, Kikyo" Katrina had turn on the song all night by Janet Jackson.

Katrina and Kikyo danced around with ease.

Jess watched, still agitated at what Kat had said, and still blushing furiously.

Sesshoumaru took Jess's hand and walked off into the woods with her to continue what was started...

Jess looked back at the banquet. She had a strange feeling. She felt her stomach sink slightly.

Katrina and Kikyo finished their dance and Kat looked around for Jess. 'Jess?'

Kat,' Jess thought, 'Where are you?'

Katrina concentrated and rushed after Jess and Sesshoumaru. "Umm uh Hey guys it is your turn for the Dance contest" Katrina looked at both of them sending Jess warning glances.

Jess looked at Kat. Her eyes clearly saying 'thank you'. "Then let's go back." She headed for the banquet.

Katrina smiled to Jess. "Would you like to barrow a party dress I have...a few" Katrina smiled at Jess.

Jess smiled back. "No thanks. I'll be fine in this dress.

"Are ya sure I have some semi-long dresses that Sesshoumaru might like" Katrina giggled

Jess glared at Kat. "I'll be fine."

"Ok I am going to change into my dress" Katrina walked into the village to her hut.

Jess waited outside for her. She didn't exactly want to be alone with Sesshoumaru at the moment. Katrina walked out in a black strap dress with an intricate design of purple hearts and swirls, pleated Purple and green plaid flounce hem and grommet tape details on the seams, the dress reached her knees.

"Is this good?" Katrina smiled.

Jess smiled. "Cute."

"Thanks oh and I found this if you want to change." She held up a silver dress with a spiderweb mesh front panel and bottom overlay, red ribbon gathers on the front and back, adjustable shoulder straps.

Jess smiled and took the dress. "Wait here, okay?" 'I don't want to be caught by myself.'

"Sure" Katrina stood and pulled her bag from the inside of the door, she pulled out a pair of boots from the bag and pushed the bag back inside. The boots were black and went up to her calves. The boots had purple and green flames on them.

A few minutes later, Jess emerged from the hut, wearing the dress Kat had chosen. Her silver ankle boots were now visible.

"Nice hot stuff" Katrina did the two snaps and blew a kiss. "Your looks can kill babe"

Jess rolled her eyes. "Quit trying to make me feel better. I still have a bad feeling about what would've happened if you hadn't come when you did."

"Wait here I have the perfect thing to Finnish the outfit" Katrina went into the hut and rummaged thou her bag. Katrina walked out with her prized beautiful necklace with a metal, silver and gold mesh butterfly with black gems on a black, beaded chain and a shorter, gun metal chain.

"Here it is perfect" Katrina put the necklace on Jess. "If you loose this I will murder ya" Katrina winked and headed off. Jess headed back to the banquet, mentally thanking Kat for her help. Katrina sat down and rested for a minute.

"Can I...Have this dance?" Koga said as he stood next to Katrina.

Katrina looked around for Jess mentally begging for help.

Jess walked in and looked around. She spotted Kat and made her way over.

"Um" Katrina spotted Jess. "I dunno..."

Jess noticed Kat's situation immediately. 'Just say yes!'

"Well...Ok" Katrina took Koga's hand and sent a mental thanks to Jess.

Jess smiled and sat down.

Katrina and Koga took the Dance floor by storm, With Koga's Enhanced speed and Katrina's Natural Speed they took the fast dancing easily.

After about 3 hours of dancing everyone was tired.

Jess slumped into her chair, after dancing with Sesshoumaru for the past two hours.

Miroku came over and sat next to Katrina he had just danced with Sango for the past hour and a half and was dead tired, He was too tired to even cop a feel on Katrina.

Katrina jumped and slapped Miroku "QUIT THAT" Miroku smiled,

Katrina glanced and InuYasha and Koga who were...TALKING?!?

Jess looked around. Miroku grinning like an idiot, Kat staring at Inuyasha and Kouga, who were chatting, Sango getting some punch, where had he gone to?

A few minutes later Koga was at the Mic and Katrina were still wondered what the hell was happening.

Jess stopped looking for Sesshoumaru and looked up at Kouga. Was he going to...?

"I have something to say" Koga said into the Mic. Katrina twitched and watched as she sat down.

Jess grinned broadly.

"Katrina...Will you...Marry me" Koga said as he actually turned red.

"I knew it!" Jess whispered.

Katrina literally fell over. "Ah shit, um" everyone was staring at her.

Jess helped Kat up.

Katrina looked at Jess then at Koga and back. 'WHAT DO I DO...Oh my god'. "You...Me...Marry...now?" Katrina's mind yelled at her 'That was smart cant even making a coherent sentence'.

Jess grinned at her. 'Say yes, already! Everyone knows you like him!'

"YEAH" Katrina ran over and hugged Koga

"They make such a cute couple." Jess said with a smile.

Katrina gasped when she saw what Koga had in his hand.

Koga had in his hand a ring with "Real Love is forever" engraved on it.

Sesshoumaru smiled and got down on one knee infront of Jess.

Jess blinked. 'Him too?'

"Will you be my mate?" Sesshoumaru said as Rin sat watching him.

Jess turned bright red. 'Kat, what do I do? My voice is gone!'

Katrina sighed and walked over hanger herself all over Jess. "She accepts" Katrina smiled. Katrina then went and picked up Rin "Would you like to dance since I haven't seen you dance all night."

Jess smiled at Kat. Rin grinned but Katrina felt a pull on her dress. "Can I dance with Rin?" Shippo ask with a cute child like smile. "Rin would you like to dance with Shippo?" Katrina set Rin down on the ground.

"Sure" Rin and Shippo went and danced.

Katrina and Koga Kissed then separated to go to their separate ways. "Shit Jess we have been here for two weeks we missed out exams"

"What? We missed the exams again?"

"Oh well we wont be going back anyway" Katrina said as she picked up some of her stuff and stuck it in her hut.

Jess gave Kat a confused look. "We'll have to go back every once in a while."

"I cant you know my family" Katrina looked at the ground.

Jess nodded. "I know, but I'll have to go back."

"I will stay here the only thing I am going back for is my spell books and a few other things" Katrina smiled and then looked around. "Just think we will be getting married...Me at 19 and you at 18" Katrina giggled.

Jess froze. "My mom's gonna kill me..."

"She doesn't have to know..." Katrina said as she picked up her bags and a few Vases to sell at high prices.

"She has ways of finding out." Jess said with a sigh.

"Well anyway I am going to take a risk by doing a spell for my own sake to stay with Koga..." Katrina said as she pushed her hair behind her pointed ears.

"Oh yeah. This proves that you're crazy!"

"Hey don't forget that your the only person in the world that knows I am a demon so NYA" Katrina with a sudden maturity stuck out her tongue.


	2. Strip go fish and Weddings

Jess rolled her eyes. Katrina sat down and smiled like an idiot. Jess snickered and went to get some punch. Katrina all of the sudden hoped up.

"So when are we going back home?" Katrina said as she played with her hair.

Jess gave Kat a strange look. "Don't ask me. You're the one who uses her brain."

"Yeah well it decided to take a break," Katrina said as she sat in a tree.

Jess laughed and nodded her agreement.

"So what is going to happen now?" Katrina said as she began to get things ready to take home.

"I don't know," Jess said thoughtfully.

"Well get an idea soon, at least try to tell your parents about you and fluffy arm over there" Katrina said rolling her eyes as she finished cleaning up.

Jess glared at Kat. "I'm sure I can think up a believable story. My mom does think I'm at college. I can tell her I met him there."

Katrina just doodled on her Scetch book. "Sure you met a straight guy that looks gay- and yes I did and partially still think he is- at college"

"Oh please, Kat. If he was gay, he wouldn't have proposed to me!"

Katrina mumbled "Yeah right..."

"You're impossible," Jess muttered.

"I have a week till mid terms start so I think we should go back soon and let everyone have piece for a few...weeks" Katrina said as she finished a drawing and threw her sketch book to Jessica.

Jess looked over the sketch. "Yeah, I don't exactly wanna flunk."

Katrina hoped out of her tree. "So we leave in two days...oh my fucking god look at InuYasha!" Katrina whispered the last part. Inuyasha was drunk and running into trees and acting like Miroku.

Jess tried very hard to hold back her laughter. "Let's hope he doesn't come over here."

Katrina sighed and giggled too. "Yeah really... so anyway, what do you want to do for a bachelorete party?"

Jess nearly choked on her punch. Katrina giggled and pointed to the butterfly necklace on Jess's neck.

Jess gave her a questioning look.

The butterfly necklace turned into a real butterfly. "Wow coolie"

"Woah, how did you do that?"

"I got it made by a witch" Katrina stated simply.

"Awesome." Jess said looking at the necklace.

"So anyway what do you want to do with our remaining days here?" Katrina had a flash back that made her fall over laughing.

Jess gave her a funny look. "I haven't the slightest clue."

"Hehe-remember when we first-hehe-came here? And we walked in on Miroku at the Hot Springs" Katrina fell over again laughing.

Jess blushed. "Yeah, I remember."

"Hehe I keep seeing that and hearing Miroku screaming Cuz of what he was doing in there" Katrina said as she picked up her stuff and went to her hut.

Jess shuddered. "I'd rather not think about that."

Katrina got all of her giggles out. "I wonder...Hey do you think everyone has a reincarnation?"

Jess shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe."

"I wonder...Maybe I can find them" Katrina smiled evilly.

"Don't you dare!" Jess warned.

"What?" Katrina said innocently.

"You know what I mean, Kat."

"You know if we hadn't followed Kagome that one day we never would have found out about here" Katrina said barely making sense.

"Amazingly," Jess stated, "I understand."

"Cool" Katrina said as she pulled up a file on her laptop labeled 'Reincarnations'.

"Look at thins Jess I have a chart of everyone in the reincarnation of this time..." Katrina said with her brain back she was actually smart.

Jess smiled. "That means, you, me, and Kagome."

"Yeah and what you didn't know is that I know who is almost everyone else except InuYasha and Sesshoumaru..." Katrina said. As she typed something up and a screen that matched the souls of people came up.

"Interesting..."

"Yeah I know, I am a genius," Katrina said as she concentrated on the match ups.

Jess rolled her eyes and walked off to find Sesshoumaru.

"JESS I FOUND-" Katrina looked at Jess as she was walking off to Sesshoumaru.

Jess ignored Kat.

Katrina sighed. She missed school, were there were people who understood her.

Jess looked around. "Where did he go?"

Katrina looked around then saved her work on her laptop. "I think I should go before Jess gets back..."

Jess goes back over to Kat. "Hey, have you seen Sesshoumaru?"

"Um..." Katrina looked around. "He is back at his house thingy with Rin..."

Jess looked down. "Oh. I was kinda hoping to talk to him about when we go home for a visit.

Katrina sighed and picked up her laptop and brought up the screen with the reincarnations.

"Sesshoumaru's Reincarnation is in New York and he is a artist..." Katrina handed the laptop with the guys bio.

Jess looked over the bio. "Interesting."

"Yeah" Katrina picked up her Ipod and left Jess alone with the laptop "and Jess...That laptop has everyone in existence's bio so you can look up any one" Katrina walked off in search of Miroku.

Jess blinked and looked at the guy's picture.

Katrina saw Miroku heading to the hot springs. Katrina got an evil grin and followed silently.

Jess tilted her head to the side. "He has short hair, and he's still cute. Wow."

Katrina sat there enjoying the show until Sango came by and pulled Katrina out by her ear. "Katrina get out your almost as bad as Miroku"

"Damn you" Katrina, said, and she hmphed.

Jess printed out the bio and went to find Kat, so she could return the laptop.

Katrina snuck back to her spot and finished watching her own personal naked Miroku taking a bath.

Jess walked up. "Hey Kat, I-" She stopped short. Jess quickly turned around and left.

Katrina giggled and left her show. "What do you want?" Katrina said as she watched Miroku get out of the hot springs throe her spot at the bushes.

"I came to return your laptop." Jess was purposefully avoiding turning around.

"Cool now I can use the webcam and save Miroku naked" Katrina said just to peeve Jessica.

Jess shuddered. "He may be cute, but I never want to see that sight again."

"Oh that just made me come back for more babe" Katrina winked at Jess.

Jess shook her head and walked away. A few hours later Katrina and Miroku disappeared somewhere.

Jess followed the small path that led to Sesshoumaru's house. Rin had taken her there many times to play with dolls.

Rin was sitting on a rock playing with Shippo. "Now you choose a doll" Rin said as she held a Barbie Katrina had given her a couple of months earlier.

Jess smiled. "Hey Rin, hey Shippo. Is Sesshoumaru here?"

Yeah he is inside" Rin said as she played dolls with Shippo.

"Thanks Rin." Jess knocks on the door.

Sesshoumaru answered. "Rin? Jess! What are you doing here?"

Jess smiled. "I just thought we could talk. Kat's busy doing something I don't wanna know about."

Off in another part of the forest...

"Got any twos?" Miroku said, as he looked throe his cards.

"Go fish" Katrina said as she moved her cards around.

Back with Jess and Sesshoumaru...

"Yeah I really don't want to know" Sesshoumaru said as he opened the door for Jess.

Jess walks in past Sesshoumaru.

"So what do you need to know?" Sesshoumaru said as he sat down in front of a fire in the middle of his hole/hut/house thing.

Jess sat down on the ground. "I just thought you should know the story I made up for my mother. I'm gonna tell her that we met at college, and you proposed to me there."

"Ok..." Sesshoumaru said as he glanced around his house thing.

Jess stared into the fire.

Sesshoumaru sat staring intently at Jess.

Jess knew Sesshoumaru was looking at her. I wonder what he's thinking about...

Sesshoumaru reached a hand and ran it over Jess's cheek. Why is she so fragile yet so tough...

Jess blushed slightly.

Back with Katrina and Miroku...

"Got any...kings?" Miroku asked looking at Katrina.

"Hmm" Katrina looked thou her cards. "Nope go fish"

Back with Jess and Sesshoumaru...

Jess closed her eyes. Why do I get so nervous around him still? This whole thing is so confusing.

"Well I guess...So what do you need?" Sesshoumaru said as he ran a claw throu his hair.

"Well, I just came to tell you the lie for my mom," Jess said, "She would send me to the Funny Farm if I told her my fiancée was a demon from Feudal Japan."

"Well now that I know why else are you here?" Sesshoumaru smirked.

Jess looked up at him. "What are you talking about?"

"You are here you told me that and what I sit that you and Katrina say...do you want to 'Hang' with me?"

Jess smiled at the modern term. "I guess so."

Back with Katrina and Miroku...

"Ha I won Strip Go fish" Katrina smiled and danced around in her oversized T-shirt.

Miroku shivered. "YYou are evil yyou kknow that" Miroku shivered again and went for his cloak. "Ah ah ah, you have to say like that while I enjoy my victory" Katrina smiled.

Back with Jess and Sesshoumaru...

Jess and Sesshoumaru are siting in a clearing having a little picnic. Jess looks out at the surrounding area. Sesshoumaru handed Jess a bouquet of different colored roses.

Jess took the roses and smiled, a light blush covering her cheeks. "Thanks," she said quietly.

Back with Katrina and Miroku...

Miroku sat on the ground...Naked still because Katrina had his close. "Don't forget I am your reincarnation"

"You know what" Miroku said trying to hide.

"What?" Katrina said with a smile.

"I really want my close back," Miroku said as he glared at Katrina.

"I think I want to join you..." Katrina and Miroku go off in another area to do other things.

Back to Jess and Sesshoumaru

"So would you like to have one of those wedding things?"

Jess turned bright red. "I was definitely not expecting that." Jess turned to Sesshoumaru. "Of course I'll marry you."

Sesshoumaru got up and headed to his house "I have to go I shall see you later..."

Jess nodded and headed for Kaede's hut, intent on finding Katrina.

Katrina and Miroku were sitting infront of keade's hut playing Poker.

Jess ran up. "Kat! I have a serious problem!"

"Yeah what is it?" Katrina sat down a full house.

Jess glanced at Miroku. "I'd rather he not hear it at this time."

"But I am winning" Katrina said with a smile as Miroku threw a sandal at her.

Jess gave Kat a pleading look.

Kat sighed and stepped into keade's hut. "Then let's talk babe"

Jess let out a sigh of relief, though she was still nervous. "I just told Sesshoumaru that I would marry him."

"And the reason you need to talk to me about this?" Kat said as she brushed her hair.

"I don't have any clue what I'm doing. That's the problem. I'm not ready for this!"

"Well it is your choice not mine I cant help you except to give you this advise, You deserve what you want, and I think it is your choice" Katrina said as she pulled out a pair of scissors from her bag.

"But, I'm not ready to get married yet! I'm just 18!"

Katrina began to cut her hair. "I have to say that when your ready you will be until then if Sesshoumaru cant wait he isn't for you..."

Jess blinked. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, hell Kouga waited 6 years for me" Katrina said a she smiled with hair all over the floor. Katrina's hair was now just above her ears, her Pointed ears.

"Yeah, you know he loves you."

"I am not sure how to tell you this..." Katrina looked at the door.

"Tell me what?"

"Follow me and don't say a thing" Katrina walked out of the hut and into the forest.

Jess nodded and followed Kat.

Katrina walked to a cave that had a mirror in it, "Look into the mirror and concentrate" Katrina said as she walked by it, as she had no reflection.

Jess looked intently into the mirror.

"You're a half demon," Katrina said as she watched Jess's reflection faded in and out.

"I'm a what?" Jess asked quietly.

"A half demon." Katrina stated easily. "You know how I never age, I am a time demon" Katrina said as she leaned against a wall.

Jess nodded. "I see. How can you tell I'm a hanyou?"

"Your reflection..." Katrina said as she pointed to the fading image, "You are a..." Katrina turned to the door as Inu Yasha walked in.

Jess turned.

"What do you want InuYasha?" Katrina said as she glanced at him then back at the mirror.

Jess gave Inuyasha a strange look. 'Is he following us?'

"I heard everything you said," Inuyasha said as he glared at them. "I should have guessed you weren't human"

"I didn't even know about it, baka." Jess said calmly.

"Well if you could just shut up so I can tell her what she needs to know" Katrina said easily as she picked up her sword.

"Jess you are a elemental demon"

"I'm a what?!"

"Jess you are an elemental demon" Katrina smiled

Jess blinked, still in shock. "Why did I not know this?"

"You know that charm bracelet I gave you in 9th grade?"

"Yeah," Jess said, "What about it?"

"It hid your powers from you" Katrina said as she grew her back to its original length.

Jess gave Kat a dirty look. "Then why did you give it to me in the first place?"

"Because you were and still are my best friend forever, I didn't want you to harm yourself or others"

Jess smiled. "Thanks, but I still don't know what my powers are."

"Take off the charm with a staff off" Katrina said she pointed to it on her wrist.

Jess did so. A light surrounded Jess that literally threw InuYasha out because he didn't have a hold to the ground. Jess blinked in surprise.

Katrina smiled as Jess's bangs turned every color of the rainbow. "You are now in your half state, you can become human by putting the charm back on"

"Wow."

"Now here is a necklace to keep the charm on" Katrina handed Jess a thin chain of steel.

Jess took the chain and put her charm bracelet on it.

"So would you like me to train you with your powers then Inu for your strength of just ask Kouga?" Katrina giggled.

Jess giggled. "I don't think training with Kouga is such a good idea."

"Ok so would you like the basics with me?" Katrina said as she took the staff charm off of the bracelet.

Jess nodded.

Katrina concentrated and the charm became a real staff. "Do you know how much practice it takes to do that, here" Katrina tossed the staff to Jess.

Jess caught the staff. "I haven't a clue."

"A lot, now lets go you have a lot to learn" Katrina said as she hoped from the hill.

Jess followed.

Katrina stood and got in a fighting stance. "Concentrate on an element an throw it at me" Katrina said as she got ready for the first attack.

Jess smirked. "If you say so." Suddenly, a fireball flew out of nowhere.

Katrina easily dodged and sent it flying towards Jess.

Jess jumped out of the way.

"You see I am pretty good fighter," Katrina said as she took off her skirt to reveal hot shorts and a tank top under her shirt. "Let's go try another element"

Jess nodded, and a jet of icy water shot up beneath Kat.

Katrina jumped and kicked the ice sending shards towards Jessica.

Jess blocked with a gust of wind.

Katrina smiled and flipped onto the ground.

"Good, now try the hardest element to control, earth, concentrate on what you want it to form into with all your might"

Katrina jumped up and kicked some more ice at Jess.

Jess concentrated, and a mound of rock and dirt rose up before her, blocking the ice.

"Good you can move it to block now try to make it an Attack." Katrina stood on her hands and flipped into the air waiting for an attack.

Jess concentrated for a few minutes. Suddenly, a tree reached down and grabbed Katrina around the waist, lifting her into the air.

Jess grinned. "Does that count?"

Katrina concentrated and the tree blew up. "Very good"

Jess frowned. "Poor tree. I knew ye but a moment."

"Now the fun part, concentrate on the leaf there on the ground, think of it turning into a tree"

Jess stared intently at the leaf, and it began to grow.

Katrina smiled. "I think it is time for lunch" Katrina headed back to the village holding her top layer of close.

Jess ran past Kat towards Kaede's hut.

Katrina laughed and followed Jess to the hut.

Jess sat down in the hut, and grabbed her food.

Katrina sighed and wiped some blood from her side. "Dang that was a tough tree"

Jess smiled. "Sorry about that Kat. I didn't know oak's were so strong."

"It is ok you at least can control inanimate living objects" Katrina smiled and ate some ramen.

Jess smiled and began eating.

Katrina finished her food and went to the hot springs. "Do you wanna take a bath with me Jess?"

Jess finished her food. "Sure."

Katrina smiled and sat down in the water all of the sudden she heard voices and pulled Jess behind water fall.

"Oh my god look it is Kagome and Inuyasha" Katrina gawked.

Jess gaped.

Katrina smiled. "ok here is a trick you might like, concentrate on the water and feel like water and you will become it"

Jess concentrated, and disappeared.

Katrina jumped out and pointed to the two. "what are you doing here shew" InuYasha and Kagome left.

Katrina watched closely for Jess. "Are you done playing?"

Jess appeared a few feet away. "Yeah, I'm done playing... for now."

"Ok thats good Cuz I want to relax...MIROKU I CAN HEAR YOU IN THE BUSHES GET OUT"

Jess prepared to burn the lecherous monk.

Katrina watched Miroku scurry away.

Jess sank into the water.

Katrina yawned and then dove under water to a tunnel. 'What is that?'

Jess looked in the direction Kat was looking. 'What in the world?'

Katrina swam into the tunnel and up a passageway to an under ground city. "WOW"

Jess followed Katrina. "I wonder if the Mole people live here."

"Nooooo Not the mole people!" Kat hide behind Jess.

Jess giggled behind her hand. "I was kidding. The Mole people don't even exist. It's probably just some demons."

Katrina stared there were people walking around with hair like Jess's rainbow. Jess gave Kat a strange look. She hadn't noticed the people. "Kat? Are you okay?"

"Look people with hair like yours..." Katrina said as she got out of the lake thing.


	3. Were is Everyone? Why is Kat Rich, WHY D...

Jess climbed out of the water and looked around at the people. "They're elemental demons."

"No really" Katrina said as she sat on the ground.

Jess began to wring out her hair.

Katrina sighed. "Well this is a waste of-" Katrina's eyes locked with a guy that looked just like her. "Holy crap"

Jess followed Kat's gaze. "Unbelievable."

Katrina sighed and walked over to the guy. "Hello?"

Jess walked up behind Kat, curiosity obviously taking control.

"Hey...wow you look like me" The guy said amazed.

Katrina raised an eyebrow. "I noticed"

The guy kept looking at Jess and blushing.

Jess looked over at him. "Hi, I'm Jessica. This is my friend Katrina."

"Cool I am Etrin" Etrin smiled at Jess.

Jess smiled.

"Let's go now Jess I am scared..." Katrina said looking towards the lake.

"I have a bad feeling" Katrina said as she headed to the lake.

Just as she was about the dive in Etrin grabbed her. "AHHH" Katrina looked as if someone fried her.

Jess shoved Etrin away. "Kat, are you okay?"

"Owie not as bad as when I fight high class demons but electricity hurts" Katrina glowed for a second then she smiled. "I just learned a new attack"

Jess quirked an eyebrow. "Really?"

Katrina held up her hands and sparks flew from her fingertips. "Comes with genetics"

"Cool."

"Can we go now?" Katrina sighed and dove into the water to undo the flying effect.

Jess nodded. "Yeah, let's go home." Jess takes one last look at the city before diving below the water.

Katrina followed and popped out of the water with blonde hair. "Eek how did my hair change?" Katrina ran around.

Jess jumped out of the water and gave Kat a strange look. Then she froze.

Katrina froze when she saw Jess freeze.

Jess looked up at Kat. "Kat, I can't find my clothes."

"Hehe I have a bathing suit so I am covered" Katrina giggled.

"You can use my over close." Katrina pointed to her top layer of close on a tree branch low to the ground.

Jess smiled. "Thanks Kat. This is the very reason I hate it when my room eats things."

Jess smiled. "Thanks Kat. This is the very reason I hate it when my room eats things."

"It is ok I have my fighting close still." Katrina dried off and tossed on her tank top and hot shorts.

Jess took Kat's over clothes and dressed. "Thanks. I don't' like the idea of using leaves, or something."

Katrina giggled at the thought of that.

"Well lets go I can make you a battle outfit while we are in town latter, we are still going home tonight right?" Katrina smiled and held some pots and leaves to sell to the museum.

Jess nodded. "Yeah, I have to talk to my mom, and get Sesshoumaru some modern clothing."

"Nice" Katrina smiled and checked the date.

"Wow well since you know my little secret I can reverse time in modern time and we can take all of our tests now" Katrina giggled.

Jess grinned. "You're a lifesaver."

Katrina smiled and jumped into the well with a couple dozen artifacts.

Jess jumped into the well after her.

"I will see you later then" Katrina smiled as she ran into town to the museum.

Jess smiled and headed for the mall.

At the museum Katrina walked out with 148,000 dollars because of her 'rare finds'. Katrina rushed to the mall to meet up with Jess.

Jess picked out a white T-shirt that said 'Bad to the Bone' in red letters. "This is too perfect."

Katrina smiled and showed Jess the cash. "I can buy the stuff for your battle outfit and make me a new one" Katrina jumped up and down.

"Awesome," Jess said. She held up the T-shirt. "You think Sesshoumaru would like this?"

"Um can he read?" Katrina said as she sat on the counter.

Jess gave Kat a strange look. "Of course he can read. He's Lord of the Western Lands."

"Yeah, I guess he would, So wanna head over to the fabric store so I can buy what you want for fabric for your outfit?"

"Sure, just let me get a pair of jeans for him first."

"Ok" Katrina tossed Jess 5,000 dollars. "Here for your own little shopping spree"

Jess grinned. "Thanks."

Katrina smiled and ran to the fabric store and started looking at all of the fabrics.

Jess picked out a nice pair of blue jeans, then grabbed an adorable white kimono covered in red Sakura petals, complete with a black Obi.

Katrina smiled and walked to the counter. "Can I talk to Mika?"

The sales woman looked at her. "What is the code?"

Katrina sighed and showed the woman her pointed ears. The woman hurried her to the manager's room.

"Katrina, nice to see you, I am guessing you want fire rat fabric? We only have a small amount," Mika said as she opened a door.

"So I guess that means the more I want the more I have to pay?" Katrina sighed and looked at Mika, "How much?"

"15,000 for 100 yards" Mika smiled thinking Katrina couldn't pay.

"all right" Katrina threw her 15,000. "I would like the fabric now please."

Mika handed Katrina a piece of paper and Katrina walked out to the sales woman, handing her the paper she went to get a man to carry it to Katrina. Katrina got the fabric and took it to her apartment.


	4. Oh Man whore i mean oh man wow

Jess nods. I understand.

Katrina smiled as Shero pointed to the bathroom.

Jess closes her eyes. Why do I keep thinking about Sesshoumaru?

Katrina looked to Jess What have I told you about thinking loudly

"So Shero how have ya been?" Katrina said as she snuggled Shero.

"Great I got my degree" Shero said with a grin.

Jess looks at her hands. Sorry Kat. I keep forgetting.

Katrina snuggled Shero. "Hey Jess join the Snuggle orgy over here"

Jess looked at Kat. "Um, I don't think so."

Katrina grabbed Jess and pulled her over and Shero and Katrina Hugged Jess. "So Shero have you found out anymore on the feudal era I can use?"

Jess blushed slightly. "Kat! Let me go!"

Katrina held onto Jess's waist. "Nope"

Jess squirmed. "Kat, you're reminding me of the time Lynnette made me dance with Chris at YC."

Shero Sat there with a smile. "Still trying to get girls to bear your child Kit are ya"

Jess freezes. "Jakotsu? But, he's dead, in Feudal Japan, and majorly gay."

"Well, Jakotsu of our time is BI" Katrina laughed as Jess twitched.

Jess looked at Shero. "It isn't him, is it?"

"What is Shero Jakotsu?" Katrina said laughing. "Yeah"

Jess squirmed even more, still failing to escape the two holding her captive.

Katrina let go of Jess. "Sheesh that is annoying" Katrina said as she wiped off her pants.

Jess looked at Shero. "Are you gonna let go now?"

Shero pouted and let go. "Meanie, at least I snuggle Kit" Shero Hugged Kat.

Jess sighs sadly. "If only I could alter people."

"Hey Kit who's your friend?" a Guy with shoulder length silver hair and a towel around his waist said as she walked out of the bathroom.

Jess turned bright red and turned around.

"Thats Jess" Katrina said trying to slap Shero's hand away from her chest.

"Hands off Buddy" Katrina said holding his hands.

Jess giggled, suddenly reminded of Miroku. "You know," she said, "Life does strange things to you."

"Yeah it does." Katrina sighed. "Hey Kris put some close on so we can talk."

"Yes, please."

Kris left and when he came back Katrina was hiding behind Jess. "I said hands off Shero we can do that later"

Jess gave Kat a slightly scared look. Then turned to Shero. "You have a very dirty mind."

"Thats what we are here for, Too bad your a girl" Shero said with a smile.

Jess froze. "You're scaring me too. And Kat said you're BI. Doesn't that mean you like both? Or was she lying?"

Kris sat down next to Jess wearing a T-shirt that said 'Bite Me' and a pair of blue jeans.

Jess smiled at the memories of how she had wanted a T-shirt just like it when she was younger.

"No Kit is my only straight lover" Shero said and he hugged Katrina.

Jess shuddered.

Katrina laughed and sat down. "Ok now lets get serious." Katrina said as she pulled out her laptop.

Jess nodded. "Okay. Let's see what we've got."

Katrina opened up a document with a list of everyone and their Reincarnation. "I am still missing Inuyasha's Reincarnations."

Jess looked over the list. "Wow."

Katrina pointed to a set of people in green letters. "Shero you will go, find and try to convince these people to come to Japan"

Shero looked over the list the mainly was men.

Jess snickered. "I wouldn't send him if I were you, Kat."

"Jess you go after these people in Blue" Katrina handed Jess a list of four people.

Bankotsu- Eric

Hakkaku - Kenny

Kyoukotsu- Seito

Renkotsu- Siren

"I trust him," Katrina said waving her hand.

Jess looked over the list. "You know, I wasn't with you when you ran into them. I haven't the slightest clue who these four are."

"Fine I have an idea, you choose from the list who you want to look for." Katrina handed her laptop to Jess.

Jess looked over the list. "This'll be tough."

Katrina took Jess's list, "Hey Kris you help Jess. Shero come with me we are going to look for these people."

Jess looked up. "Kat, are you doing this to torment me?"

"No it is just Shero is a human and Kris is a human unless you want to work with Shero" Katrina said raising her eyebrow.

Jess quickly shook her head. "He's cute, but I think I'll pass."

"Ok good bye I have some serious time hopping to do"

"Good luck Kat."

Katrina and Shero Disappeared. Jess looks over the list. "So, who do we go after first?"

Kris looked at the list and pointed to Naraku, "What about this person?"

Jess clicked on the icon and brought up the bio. "Let's see where he's at..."

"Wow look there is a sign that says Naraku is a Demon, in reincarnation..." Kris said looking at the bio.

"Yeah, you're right. That's pretty cool, I guess." Jess smiled.

"I don't think we should look for him/her"

"Why not?"

"Kit told us he was bad I think...Can you get a hold of her?" Kris said as he looked at the bio some more.

"I can try," Jess said. Kat, we have a question.

Yes? Katrina said as she grabbed Shero and Eric's hands.

We need to know about Naraku's Reincarnation. Like, is he evil?

"Yeah very very very EVIL" Katrina said as she stepped over to Jess with Eric and Shero.

"Yes, he's very evil. So, should we go after him anyway?"

"No, Bad idea" Katrina said while as she pointed to the next name. Rin.

Jess looked over. "Okay then. Rin."

"In our time is a 16 year old girl." Kris said, as he looked throu the Bio.

Jess nodded. "And the location?"

"San Diego, and she lives in the Duplex."

Jess smiles. "I've always wanted to go to San Diego."

"Yeah thats cool Hey Kat can ya get us there faster than a plane?" Shero said as he was bouncing off the walls.

Jess gave Shero a very scared look.

"I gave him some Pixie stix and he has been like this for a while" Katrina said as she held onto Shero to stop him from bouncing.

"I wanna see what would happen if we gave InuYasha pixie stixs...."

"No!" Jess yelled. "Bad idea!"

"Meanie! Oh well looks like we are going trip San Diego..." All but Katrina and Eric Scream.

Jess looks around the room. "Okay, I need my sugar."

Katrina tossed Jess her backpack. "Plenty of sugary products"

Jess smiled, pulling out a package of gum. "Domo Arigatou!"

"We are in America speak Japanese" Katrina said right before Kris hit her upside the head. "Ow"

"Be nice. She speaks wisdom." A very loud pop issues from the bubblegum.

Katrina giggled "everyone hold hand and let's get teleporting"

"Oi Jess just grab my hand and Kris's." Katrina said as she held onto Eric and Shero's hands.

Jess hesitated before taking Kris's hand.

Katrina Pulled them into a reddish portal and they all sped throu time and direction till they stopped making Eric fall flat on his face along with Shero and Kris. "Boys stop clowning around."

Jess tried her best not to laugh at them.

Kris got up and brushed off. "Let's go find this person"

Eric stood up and froze. "AH SHERO HANDS OFFF" Shero was trying to feel up Eric.

Jess burst out laughing, courtesy of the sugar high.

Katrina Smacked Shero upside the head "bad Shero!"

Katrina tied a leash to shero's neck and pulled him along.

Jess followed, still giggling.

Katrina walked up to the duplex and saw Rin or AKA Lexy.

Lexy had brown hair to the bottom of her back and she had a weird slutty outfit on.

Jess blinked. Is it just me, or does she look too experienced to be Rin's reincarnation?

She is just got back from a rave as it looks like, sorry had to read her mind Katrina smiled as she started walking up to her.

Jess followed Kat.

"Hey Chica So you must be Lexy. I am Katrina and I am semi new to the area, I have heard about you from the rave community, they said you could help me?" Katrina said smoothly.

Jess gave Kat an inconspicuously strange look.

"Yes you must be the girl that is suppose to pick me up and take me to the headquarters in Japan" Lexy said as she picked up her bags.

"Lets go"

Jess turned around and walked over to where the boys stood.

Katrina and Lexy walked over. Katrina told everyone to take her hand. Lexy grabbed Katrina's hand and then Jess's.

Shero smiled at Eric but Eric ran and took Jess's hand then Kris's. Kris took Shero's hand.

"Looks like we are off" Katrina said pulling everyone into the portal and spinning to Japan.

"We are here so looks like we have just enough time to get to the shrine..."

"Right." Jess glanced at Shero.

"Ok lets go" Katrina ran at top speed to the shrine.

Jess followed right behind.

Everyone else got to the shrine at least 5 minutes after Katrina and Jess.

"Lets go everyone"

Shippou's reincarnation Frankie and Souten's reincarnation Miki were talking and laughing.

"Yay!"

Katrina pulled everyone into the well and everyone went throu.

"Whew that was fun now everyone take turns up the ladder..." Katrina literally scaled the ladder in a few seconds.

Jess went up next.

Everyone else went up and soon everyone was on the top and roaming around.

"Let's go guys," Katrina said heading off to the village.

Jess followed, smiling brightly. Shero was running around like an idiot. Eric was hiding behind Katrina.

Lexy was fixing her makeup and right behind Eric. Frankie was flirty with Miki. Miki was totally in love with Frankie. Kris was trying to ask Jess out. Jess, slightly pink, wouldn't answer Kris.

Miroku came out and dragged Katrina to Kouga who was in a tux. Katrina fell over laughing, as did Miroku. Jess went over to see why they were laughing, then cracked up when she saw Kouga. Katrina pointed to Sesshoumaru over with Rin walking towards them.

Jess smiled. "Hi Rin, hi Sesshoumaru."

"Hi Jess is it true your going to be my mommy?" Rin said happily.

Jess gave Sesshoumaru a funny look. "Since Sesshoumaru is your legal guardian, then I guess so."

Shippou and Frankie were talking and Shippou was admiring his reincarnation.

Katrina and Miroku disappeared somewhere. Kouga looked around but couldn't find them.

Jess dragged Kris over to meet Sesshoumaru and Rin. "Sesshoumaru, meet your reincarnation Kris. Kris, this is Sesshoumaru and Rin."

Lexy walked over and Rin ogled her for a minute.

"Rin, this is your reincarnation, Lexy."

"Hey Rin, well you look almost exactly as I did when I was your age." Lexy said as she messed with her hair.

Jess smiled and stood next to Sesshoumaru.

Katrina and Miroku came back with a deck of cards. "I wonder what they were doing..." said Inuyasha as he sat in a tree above Jess and the rest.

Jess heard him and laughed. "They were probably playing card games, stupid."

Katrina had Miroku's shoes when they came over. "I won again Miroku now you have to go kiss Sango." Katrina said when they we with in ear shot.

Jess laughed at Miroku's expense. "Poker, right Kat?"

"Nope Go fish" Katrina said as she Patted Miroku on the back.

"You were betting with Go Fish?"

"Yup" Katrina said as she did what was in her instincts she grabbed Miroku's ass.

Jess shook her head.

Miroku Screeched and jumped.

Jess started laughing. "Hey Kat, see if he squeaks too."

Katrina laughed and headed off to Koga. "Hey KOUGA WERE ARE YOU" Katrina smiled when Kouga came and kissed her. "Nice entrance"

Jess looked to the silent Kris and Sesshoumaru. "Jeez, you guys are too quiet."

Katrina sighed and walked over to Jess "Well what are we gunna do about the weddings?" Kouga held Katrina's waist.

Jess smiled. "You're welcome. You can thank Kat when she gets back."

"I don't know. I still have to introduce Sesshoumaru to my parents. Which reminds me..." Jess pulls out the outfit she bought for Sesshoumaru and hands it to him. "You'll need to wear this when we go see them."

"Yeah well when do you want to do that?" Katrina said holding out her hands.

Jess thought for a moment. "Um, now would be good. I need one of the guys to help Sesshoumaru. Someone who isn't Shero."

"What do ya mean?" Katrina said as she tried to stop Kouga's wandering hands.

"I don't think he knows how to use jeans."

"What about Eric?" Katrina said as she was lifted up in Kouga's arms.

"That would work. Unless Kris wants to volunteer."

"Hey Kris wanna help Shessy wit his close?" Katrina said as she hugged Kouga.

"Good then it is all settled come find me and Kouga when your done" Katrina and Kouga went into the flower fields.

Kris nodded. He and Sesshoumaru entered the hut, Jess waiting outside.

Frankie came over to Jess holding Miki's hand. "Thanks you guys because of you and Katrina I met the love of my life Miki"

A few minutes later, Sesshoumaru and Kris emerged from the hut. Sesshoumaru now was wearing the jeans and T-shirt. Jess smiled. "You look really cute."

Katrina and Kouga walked over. "Ok we all ready to go?" Katrina said as she fixed her hair into a bun.

Jess nodded and took Sesshoumaru's hand.

Katrina kissed Kouga. "We will be back!"

Katrina Grabbed Sesshoumaru and Jess's Hands. "And were off" Katrina pulled them into a purple portal and they floated for a minute, then they were in the middle of Katrina's House.

Jess gave Kat a questioning look. "Why are we here?"

"Hey you live right across the street from me you don't want to appear in your house do you?" Katrina said as she fixed everything.

"Right."

Katrina fixed her ring. "Let's go to your house"

Jess nodded and walked across the street with Sesshoumaru.

"Jess Darling how are you and who is this young man?" Jess's Mother said as she opened the door.

Jess smiled. "Hi mom. I'm fine. This is my fiancée, Sesshoumaru."

Katrina just walked in and raided the fridge.

"Hey Mom" Jess's mom just smiled "Hello Katrina"

Jess and Sesshoumaru walked inside, still holding hands.

Katrina sat on the couch and ate ice cream watching everyone.

"So when did it happen" Jess's Father Asked.

"A week ago."

"Oh thats so nice, You have my blessing" Jess's mother said.

"Really?"

"Just a few questions from me and you might have mine. One where did you meet." Jess's father said as he looked at Sesshoumaru.

"At school, in history class."

"Ok and who are his parents or who is he closely related to?"

Just say he is my American cousin! Katrina glanced at Jess.

"Oh Great I love Katrina's family they are all Rich and Smart." Jess's father gave them his blessing and Katrina finished the ice cream getting a brain freeze.

Jess smiled. "Thanks. We'd better be going. See you later."

Katrina followed Jess and Shessy back to her house. "So wanna leave now?"

Jess nodded.

Katrina grabbed their hands and they were back in the feudal era.

Jess smiled and hugged Sesshoumaru.

"So now what about the wedding?" Katrina said as she pulled her hair out of its bun.

"I don't know."

"Well I can do food if you do flowers," Katrina said as she pulled her laptop out of her bag.

"Okay. Works for me."

"Ok I will do dresses you do area picking."

Jess nods. "This time or ours."

"I have no one in our time that cares about me except your family and you so it doesn't matter to me" Katrina said as she flipped thou some wedding gowns she could make.

"Okay, Cuz I kinda don't want my parents to know about the whole time-travelling thing. We'll have it there."

"Ok then I will let you pick your dress from my collection" Katrina pushed her laptop to Jess.

Jess skimmed through and picked out a nice modest one.

"Good choice I have a good idea for mine, so looks like we have some time for the wedding." Katrina said as she began to pull materials out of her hut of fabrics.  
  
"Yeah."

A few days later Katrina had the dresses finished and almost everything was planned.

Jess had chosen white roses, and other flowers of all sorts.

Katrina showed Jess the music list. "Is this what you want for your first dance?"

"No," Jess said, "How about Ocean Avenue by Yellowcard?"

"Ok then first fast dance Ocean Avenue by Yellowcard, and what is your first slow dance gunna be?"

"How about Reflection?"

"Cool" Katrina walked over to the dance floor and pulled out the CDs.

Jess smiled. "This is gonna be so much fun."

"I cant wait" Katrina said as she sat down for lunch. "Oh did you pick your cake yet?"

Jess nodded.

Katrina sighed and picked up her picnic basket. "Here is all of our food" Katrina opened it up.

"Looks good."

Jess nodded, smiling.

Katrina smiled and picked up Jess's custom dress. "Here you go I hope you like it I worked so hard on it..."

"Thanks." Jess smiled. "I love it."

"Good, so were are you and Sesshoumaru going to live after the wedding?" Katrina smiled at Jess. "Kouga and his pack are going to settle into living in houses"

"I never though about that. It's either my apartment, or Sesshoumaru's palace."

"If you want I can make a little house for you it wont take long, about a week, thats if you want two stories" Katrina said as she started to make plans for the house on her computer.

"It's okay. You don't have to do that."

"Think of it as a late present since I missed your birthday last year." Katrina said as she finished the plans.

"Really. We'll be fine."

"Ok fine just think of it as a place to let our kids hang and we can hang out at. Ok" Katrina, said sternly completely happy with the idea of building another house.

Jess sighed, smiling. "I give. You win Kat."

"You always give" Katrina headed into the flower fields and started building at lightning speed and in a matter of minutes she was done. "There you go, it took me a month but I guess you wouldn't notice because I kept going back in time."

"It's amazing."

"I know I am, The house is 12 bedrooms 8 bathrooms and two kitchens...Great huh?" Katrina said proudly.

Jess nodded.

Katrina Smiled. "Only three days and I can be married to Kouga...Little time and Wolf demons" Katrina sighed and lay down on the grass.

Jess sat down next to her. "And to think I didn't believe in miracles."

Katrina Laughed and held out her hands. In her hands was a foggy orb. "Wanna see our weddings?" katrina said as she blew on the orb.

Jess looked into the orb.

Jess nods. I understand.

Katrina smiled as Shero pointed to the bathroom.

Jess closes her eyes. Why do I keep thinking about Sesshoumaru?

Katrina looked to Jess What have I told you about thinking loudly

"So Shero how have ya been?" Katrina said as she snuggled Shero.

"Great I got my degree" Shero said with a grin.

Jess looks at her hands. Sorry Kat. I keep forgetting.

Katrina snuggled Shero. "Hey Jess join the Snuggle orgy over here"

Jess looked at Kat. "Um, I don't think so."

Katrina grabbed Jess and pulled her over and Shero and Katrina Hugged Jess. "So Shero have you found out anymore on the feudal era I can use?"

Jess blushed slightly. "Kat! Let me go!"

Katrina held onto Jess's waist. "Nope"

Jess squirmed. "Kat, you're reminding me of the time Lynnette made me dance with Chris at YC."

Shero Sat there with a smile. "Still trying to get girls to bear your child Kit are ya"

Jess freezes. "Jakotsu? But, he's dead, in Feudal Japan, and majorly gay."

"Well, Jakotsu of our time is BI" Katrina laughed as Jess twitched.

Jess looked at Shero. "It isn't him, is it?"

"What is Shero Jakotsu?" Katrina said laughing. "Yeah"

Jess squirmed even more, still failing to escape the two holding her captive.

Katrina let go of Jess. "Sheesh that is annoying" Katrina said as she wiped off her pants.

Jess looked at Shero. "Are you gonna let go now?"

Shero pouted and let go. "Meanie, at least I snuggle Kit" Shero Hugged Kat.

Jess sighs sadly. "If only I could alter people."

"Hey Kit who's your friend?" a Guy with shoulder length silver hair and a towel around his waist said as she walked out of the bathroom.

Jess turned bright red and turned around.

"Thats Jess" Katrina said trying to slap Shero's hand away from her chest.

"Hands off Buddy" Katrina said holding his hands.

Jess giggled, suddenly reminded of Miroku. "You know," she said, "Life does strange things to you."

"Yeah it does." Katrina sighed. "Hey Kris put some close on so we can talk."

"Yes, please."

Kris left and when he came back Katrina was hiding behind Jess. "I said hands off Shero we can do that later"

Jess gave Kat a slightly scared look. Then turned to Shero. "You have a very dirty mind."

"Thats what we are here for, Too bad your a girl" Shero said with a smile.

Jess froze. "You're scaring me too. And Kat said you're BI. Doesn't that mean you like both? Or was she lying?"

Kris sat down next to Jess wearing a T-shirt that said 'Bite Me' and a pair of blue jeans.

Jess smiled at the memories of how she had wanted a T-shirt just like it when she was younger.

"No Kit is my only straight lover" Shero said and he hugged Katrina.

Jess shuddered.

Katrina laughed and sat down. "Ok now lets get serious." Katrina said as she pulled out her laptop.

Jess nodded. "Okay. Let's see what we've got."

Katrina opened up a document with a list of everyone and their Reincarnation. "I am still missing Inuyasha's Reincarnations."

Jess looked over the list. "Wow."

Katrina pointed to a set of people in green letters. "Shero you will go, find and try to convince these people to come to Japan"

Shero looked over the list the mainly was men.

Jess snickered. "I wouldn't send him if I were you, Kat."

"Jess you go after these people in Blue" Katrina handed Jess a list of four people.

Bankotsu- Eric

Hakkaku - Kenny

Kyoukotsu- Seito

Renkotsu- Siren

"I trust him," Katrina said waving her hand.

Jess looked over the list. "You know, I wasn't with you when you ran into them. I haven't the slightest clue who these four are."

"Fine I have an idea, you choose from the list who you want to look for." Katrina handed her laptop to Jess.

Jess looked over the list. "This'll be tough."

Katrina took Jess's list, "Hey Kris you help Jess. Shero come with me we are going to look for these people."

Jess looked up. "Kat, are you doing this to torment me?"

"No it is just Shero is a human and Kris is a human unless you want to work with Shero" Katrina said raising her eyebrow.

Jess quickly shook her head. "He's cute, but I think I'll pass."

"Ok good bye I have some serious time hopping to do"

"Good luck Kat."

Katrina and Shero Disappeared. Jess looks over the list. "So, who do we go after first?"

Kris looked at the list and pointed to Naraku, "What about this person?"

Jess clicked on the icon and brought up the bio. "Let's see where he's at..."

"Wow look there is a sign that says Naraku is a Demon, in reincarnation..." Kris said looking at the bio.

"Yeah, you're right. That's pretty cool, I guess." Jess smiled.

"I don't think we should look for him/her"

"Why not?"

"Kit told us he was bad I think...Can you get a hold of her?" Kris said as he looked at the bio some more.

"I can try," Jess said. Kat, we have a question.

Yes? Katrina said as she grabbed Shero and Eric's hands.

We need to know about Naraku's Reincarnation. Like, is he evil?

"Yeah very very very EVIL" Katrina said as she stepped over to Jess with Eric and Shero.

"Yes, he's very evil. So, should we go after him anyway?"

"No, Bad idea" Katrina said while as she pointed to the next name. Rin.

Jess looked over. "Okay then. Rin."

"In our time is a 16 year old girl." Kris said, as he looked throu the Bio.

Jess nodded. "And the location?"

"San Diego, and she lives in the Duplex."

Jess smiles. "I've always wanted to go to San Diego."

"Yeah thats cool Hey Kat can ya get us there faster than a plane?" Shero said as he was bouncing off the walls.

Jess gave Shero a very scared look.

"I gave him some Pixie stix and he has been like this for a while" Katrina said as she held onto Shero to stop him from bouncing.

"I wanna see what would happen if we gave InuYasha pixie stixs...."

"No!" Jess yelled. "Bad idea!"

"Meanie! Oh well looks like we are going trip San Diego..." All but Katrina and Eric Scream.

Jess looks around the room. "Okay, I need my sugar."

Katrina tossed Jess her backpack. "Plenty of sugary products"

Jess smiled, pulling out a package of gum. "Domo Arigatou!"

"We are in America speak Japanese" Katrina said right before Kris hit her upside the head. "Ow"

"Be nice. She speaks wisdom." A very loud pop issues from the bubblegum.

Katrina giggled "everyone hold hand and let's get teleporting"

"Oi Jess just grab my hand and Kris's." Katrina said as she held onto Eric and Shero's hands.

Jess hesitated before taking Kris's hand.

Katrina Pulled them into a reddish portal and they all sped throu time and direction till they stopped making Eric fall flat on his face along with Shero and Kris. "Boys stop clowning around."

Jess tried her best not to laugh at them.

Kris got up and brushed off. "Let's go find this person"

Eric stood up and froze. "AH SHERO HANDS OFFF" Shero was trying to feel up Eric.

Jess burst out laughing, courtesy of the sugar high.

Katrina Smacked Shero upside the head "bad Shero!"

Katrina tied a leash to shero's neck and pulled him along.

Jess followed, still giggling.

Katrina walked up to the duplex and saw Rin or AKA Lexy.

Lexy had brown hair to the bottom of her back and she had a weird slutty outfit on.

Jess blinked. Is it just me, or does she look too experienced to be Rin's reincarnation?

She is just got back from a rave as it looks like, sorry had to read her mind Katrina smiled as she started walking up to her.

Jess followed Kat.

"Hey Chica So you must be Lexy. I am Katrina and I am semi new to the area, I have heard about you from the rave community, they said you could help me?" Katrina said smoothly.

Jess gave Kat an inconspicuously strange look.

"Yes you must be the girl that is suppose to pick me up and take me to the headquarters in Japan" Lexy said as she picked up her bags.

"Lets go"

Jess turned around and walked over to where the boys stood.

Katrina and Lexy walked over. Katrina told everyone to take her hand. Lexy grabbed Katrina's hand and then Jess's.

Shero smiled at Eric but Eric ran and took Jess's hand then Kris's. Kris took Shero's hand.

"Looks like we are off" Katrina said pulling everyone into the portal and spinning to Japan.

"We are here so looks like we have just enough time to get to the shrine..."

"Right." Jess glanced at Shero.

"Ok lets go" Katrina ran at top speed to the shrine.

Jess followed right behind.

Everyone else got to the shrine at least 5 minutes after Katrina and Jess.

"Lets go everyone"

Shippou's reincarnation Frankie and Souten's reincarnation Miki were talking and laughing.

"Yay!"

Katrina pulled everyone into the well and everyone went throu.

"Whew that was fun now everyone take turns up the ladder..." Katrina literally scaled the ladder in a few seconds.

Jess went up next.

Everyone else went up and soon everyone was on the top and roaming around.

"Let's go guys," Katrina said heading off to the village.

Jess followed, smiling brightly. Shero was running around like an idiot. Eric was hiding behind Katrina.

Lexy was fixing her makeup and right behind Eric. Frankie was flirty with Miki. Miki was totally in love with Frankie. Kris was trying to ask Jess out. Jess, slightly pink, wouldn't answer Kris.

Miroku came out and dragged Katrina to Kouga who was in a tux. Katrina fell over laughing, as did Miroku. Jess went over to see why they were laughing, then cracked up when she saw Kouga. Katrina pointed to Sesshoumaru over with Rin walking towards them.

Jess smiled. "Hi Rin, hi Sesshoumaru."

"Hi Jess is it true your going to be my mommy?" Rin said happily.

Jess gave Sesshoumaru a funny look. "Since Sesshoumaru is your legal guardian, then I guess so."

Shippou and Frankie were talking and Shippou was admiring his reincarnation.

Katrina and Miroku disappeared somewhere. Kouga looked around but couldn't find them.

Jess dragged Kris over to meet Sesshoumaru and Rin. "Sesshoumaru, meet your reincarnation Kris. Kris, this is Sesshoumaru and Rin."

Lexy walked over and Rin ogled her for a minute.

"Rin, this is your reincarnation, Lexy."

"Hey Rin, well you look almost exactly as I did when I was your age." Lexy said as she messed with her hair.

Jess smiled and stood next to Sesshoumaru.

Katrina and Miroku came back with a deck of cards. "I wonder what they were doing..." said Inuyasha as he sat in a tree above Jess and the rest.

Jess heard him and laughed. "They were probably playing card games, stupid."

Katrina had Miroku's shoes when they came over. "I won again Miroku now you have to go kiss Sango." Katrina said when they we with in ear shot.

Jess laughed at Miroku's expense. "Poker, right Kat?"

"Nope Go fish" Katrina said as she Patted Miroku on the back.

"You were betting with Go Fish?"

"Yup" Katrina said as she did what was in her instincts she grabbed Miroku's ass.

Jess shook her head.

Miroku Screeched and jumped.

Jess started laughing. "Hey Kat, see if he squeaks too."

Katrina laughed and headed off to Koga. "Hey KOUGA WERE ARE YOU" Katrina smiled when Kouga came and kissed her. "Nice entrance"

Jess looked to the silent Kris and Sesshoumaru. "Jeez, you guys are too quiet."

Katrina sighed and walked over to Jess "Well what are we gunna do about the weddings?" Kouga held Katrina's waist.

Jess smiled. "You're welcome. You can thank Kat when she gets back."

"I don't know. I still have to introduce Sesshoumaru to my parents. Which reminds me..." Jess pulls out the outfit she bought for Sesshoumaru and hands it to him. "You'll need to wear this when we go see them."

"Yeah well when do you want to do that?" Katrina said holding out her hands.

Jess thought for a moment. "Um, now would be good. I need one of the guys to help Sesshoumaru. Someone who isn't Shero."

"What do ya mean?" Katrina said as she tried to stop Kouga's wandering hands.

"I don't think he knows how to use jeans."

"What about Eric?" Katrina said as she was lifted up in Kouga's arms.

"That would work. Unless Kris wants to volunteer."

"Hey Kris wanna help Shessy wit his close?" Katrina said as she hugged Kouga.

"Good then it is all settled come find me and Kouga when your done" Katrina and Kouga went into the flower fields.

Kris nodded. He and Sesshoumaru entered the hut, Jess waiting outside.

Frankie came over to Jess holding Miki's hand. "Thanks you guys because of you and Katrina I met the love of my life Miki"

A few minutes later, Sesshoumaru and Kris emerged from the hut. Sesshoumaru now was wearing the jeans and T-shirt. Jess smiled. "You look really cute."

Katrina and Kouga walked over. "Ok we all ready to go?" Katrina said as she fixed her hair into a bun.

Jess nodded and took Sesshoumaru's hand.

Katrina kissed Kouga. "We will be back!"

Katrina Grabbed Sesshoumaru and Jess's Hands. "And were off" Katrina pulled them into a purple portal and they floated for a minute, then they were in the middle of Katrina's House.

Jess gave Kat a questioning look. "Why are we here?"

"Hey you live right across the street from me you don't want to appear in your house do you?" Katrina said as she fixed everything.

"Right."

Katrina fixed her ring. "Let's go to your house"

Jess nodded and walked across the street with Sesshoumaru.

"Jess Darling how are you and who is this young man?" Jess's Mother said as she opened the door.

Jess smiled. "Hi mom. I'm fine. This is my fiancée, Sesshoumaru."

Katrina just walked in and raided the fridge.

"Hey Mom" Jess's mom just smiled "Hello Katrina"

Jess and Sesshoumaru walked inside, still holding hands.

Katrina sat on the couch and ate ice cream watching everyone.

"So when did it happen" Jess's Father Asked.

"A week ago."

"Oh thats so nice, You have my blessing" Jess's mother said.

"Really?"

"Just a few questions from me and you might have mine. One where did you meet." Jess's father said as he looked at Sesshoumaru.

"At school, in history class."

"Ok and who are his parents or who is he closely related to?"

Just say he is my American cousin! Katrina glanced at Jess.

"Oh Great I love Katrina's family they are all Rich and Smart." Jess's father gave them his blessing and Katrina finished the ice cream getting a brain freeze.

Jess smiled. "Thanks. We'd better be going. See you later."

Katrina followed Jess and Shessy back to her house. "So wanna leave now?"

Jess nodded.

Katrina grabbed their hands and they were back in the feudal era.

Jess smiled and hugged Sesshoumaru.

"So now what about the wedding?" Katrina said as she pulled her hair out of its bun.

"I don't know."

"Well I can do food if you do flowers," Katrina said as she pulled her laptop out of her bag.

"Okay. Works for me."

"Ok I will do dresses you do area picking."

Jess nods. "This time or ours."

"I have no one in our time that cares about me except your family and you so it doesn't matter to me" Katrina said as she flipped thou some wedding gowns she could make.

"Okay, Cuz I kinda don't want my parents to know about the whole time-travelling thing. We'll have it there."

"Ok then I will let you pick your dress from my collection" Katrina pushed her laptop to Jess.

Jess skimmed through and picked out a nice modest one.

"Good choice I have a good idea for mine, so looks like we have some time for the wedding." Katrina said as she began to pull materials out of her hut of fabrics.  
  
"Yeah."

A few days later Katrina had the dresses finished and almost everything was planned.

Jess had chosen white roses, and other flowers of all sorts.

Katrina showed Jess the music list. "Is this what you want for your first dance?"

"No," Jess said, "How about Ocean Avenue by Yellowcard?"

"Ok then first fast dance Ocean Avenue by Yellowcard, and what is your first slow dance gunna be?"

"How about Reflection?"

"Cool" Katrina walked over to the dance floor and pulled out the CDs.

Jess smiled. "This is gonna be so much fun."

"I cant wait" Katrina said as she sat down for lunch. "Oh did you pick your cake yet?"

Jess nodded.

Katrina sighed and picked up her picnic basket. "Here is all of our food" Katrina opened it up.

"Looks good."

Jess nodded, smiling.

Katrina smiled and picked up Jess's custom dress. "Here you go I hope you like it I worked so hard on it..."

"Thanks." Jess smiled. "I love it."

"Good, so were are you and Sesshoumaru going to live after the wedding?" Katrina smiled at Jess. "Kouga and his pack are going to settle into living in houses"

"I never though about that. It's either my apartment, or Sesshoumaru's palace."

"If you want I can make a little house for you it wont take long, about a week, thats if you want two stories" Katrina said as she started to make plans for the house on her computer.

"It's okay. You don't have to do that."

"Think of it as a late present since I missed your birthday last year." Katrina said as she finished the plans.

"Really. We'll be fine."

"Ok fine just think of it as a place to let our kids hang and we can hang out at. Ok" Katrina, said sternly completely happy with the idea of building another house.

Jess sighed, smiling. "I give. You win Kat."

"You always give" Katrina headed into the flower fields and started building at lightning speed and in a matter of minutes she was done. "There you go, it took me a month but I guess you wouldn't notice because I kept going back in time."

"It's amazing."

"I know I am, The house is 12 bedrooms 8 bathrooms and two kitchens...Great huh?" Katrina said proudly.

Jess nodded.

Katrina Smiled. "Only three days and I can be married to Kouga...Little time and Wolf demons" Katrina sighed and lay down on the grass.

Jess sat down next to her. "And to think I didn't believe in miracles."

Katrina Laughed and held out her hands. In her hands was a foggy orb. "Wanna see our weddings?" katrina said as she blew on the orb.

Jess looked into the orb.


	5. Memories and Music

In the orb Jess was walking down the isle with Katrina and they each went to their man.

Jess blinked. How did Kat do that?

Katrina made the orb disappear. "Wanna go train?"

"Sure."

Katrina stood up and went to a secluded area. "Ok Jess time to learn to fly"

"This is gonna be painful."

"No it is not all you have to do I think of being air and if that doesn't work I will drop you from the cliff." Katrina snickered.

Jess gave her a dirty look and concentrated. Slowly, she was lifted off the ground.

Katrina laughed and started floating also, since whenever a demon hit her with an attack she gained one of its attacks.

Jess laughed and floated down.

Katrina smiled and got into a fighting stance. "Lets go try with the attacks I need exercise"

"Right." Jess goes into a fight stance.

Katrina went defensive. "Hit me with you best shot Babe"

Jess smirked. "You asked for it." Fire surrounded Kat. Then a lightning bolt struck the center, right where Kat was standing.

Katrina blasted energy out of her body and the attack disappeared. "Nice try but no luck try again or another attack"

Jess thought for a moment. Suddenly, a demon appeared and started attacking Kat. "Hey, I didn't know I could summon that thing."

Katrina easily killed the demon. "Low class I can summon them to" Katrina waved and about ten demons appeared they all had a different energy sign on their foreheads.

Jess prepared a barrage of fireballs.

Katrina's demons all readied to protect Katrina.

Jess attacked and killed off every demon.

Katrina just sat there with a smug grin. "Good attack now try ice" Katrina got into attack mode.

A silvery orb appeared in Jess's hand. Se blew and shards of ice flew at Kat.

Katrina pulled up an energy field and charged at Jess. Katrina shot her hand out and pressed it to her arm electrocuting her.

Jess smirked. "Thanks for the power-up." Lighting bolt hit Kat's right ankle. It wasn't powerful enough to seriously hurt her, just enough to leave a bruise.

Katrina grabbed a pair of dice from her pocket. "Ocean Thunder Dice Roll!" The dice dispersed into an electrical cloud, they resolved into a pair of wooden dice and the dots were tiny water drops. Katrina shook these in her hand and blew on them as if she was about to roll them in a game but instead she threw them at Jess.

Jess dodged and a water fountain shoved Kat fifty feet in the air, dropping her.

Katrina landed on the ice shards scraping up her back. "Ow that hurts ya know" Katrina said as she wiped blood from her arms and legs. "I am done for the day how about you Jess?"

"Finally. I'm exhausted. I didn't hurt you too bad, did I?'

"Nah I can heal" Katrina concentrated and all of her wounds healed over. "I am good I need to sleep"

"Same here."

Katrina walked over to the village and into the newly built house. "Wanna use the new house?"

"Sure." Jess smiled.

Katrina walked into the living room of the house. There was a big screen TV and a giant cabinet full of dvds. "I wired the house so that we can use all sorts of appliances."

"Cool."

"Yeah I know...so wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure."

Katrina opens the cabinet "you choose I am gunna go get the guys"

Jess pulls out the first Pretear DVD. Katrina came back with everyone to watch the movie. Good thing they had a big living room.

Jess smiled and sat on the couch. Katrina was laying on Miroku, Kouga, and Inuyasha for a couch on the floor. Jess didn't really notice. She was too interested in the show. Katrina was half interested in the movie and more interested in how Hiten had gotten there. Sesshoumaru sat down next to Jess and held her. She didn't mind. Katrina stood up and walked out of the living room and up the stairs to her room

Jess noticed and watched her go up. 'Kat, is something wrong?'

'Bored Chic I am going to work on some stuff' Katrina sat on her bed and sighed.

'Okay.'

Katrina popped Nine-inch nails into her boom box and closed her door cranking up the music. Jess shook her head and snuggled up to Sesshoumaru. Katrina was dancing in her room she didn't noticed someone entered her room. Slowly, Jess falls asleep. Pretear ended, and everyone began chatting downstairs.

Katrina laughed then looked over at the door then to her bathroom. "Hello who is in here?"

Katrina yawned and opened the bathroom door to see no one there. "That is scary..." Katrina said as she ran down the stairs and hoped on the couch. "HEY"

Jess woke up. "Huh? What's going on? Wait, I missed the end of the fourth episode! Darn it!"

Katrina sniffed and walked over to her fridge and pulled out some steak. "Let's have a Bar-b-Que." Jess made a face. "Make sure there's No-Name Steak, okay?"

Katrina just twitched and walked out into the backyard were there was a beautiful patio. Katrina fired up the grill and tossed the steaks down.

"I'm not eating those, ya know!" Jess yelled from one of the lawn chairs.

"Thats why I am making you Chicken and Bacon" Katrina said as she put on an apron that said 'kiss the cook and die'.

Jess giggled and commenced her nap.

Katrina set Jess's food infront of her and set all of the food for the guest that were staying. Jess sits up and begins eating, putting off her nap until later. Katrina ate some steak and went to set up the guest-rooms and some sleeping bags. Jess went over and began chatting with the reincarnations. Katrina smiled and walked down with a laptop in her hands. Katrina sat on the edge of the stairs on the second floor were you could see the living room.

Katrina smiled and yelled to Jess. "Hey Jess check out your room"

Jess smiled and raced up to her room.

Katrina plopped onto Jess's giant fluffy bed. "Decorated it just for ya, I also have a lot of close you might like too"

"You're the best Kat." Jess said as she hugged her friend. (Jess-hehe. Random glomping.)

Katrina sighed and pointed to balcony. "Look at your balcony, look at the view I gave you"

Jess walked out onto the balcony. "Woah! This is awesome!"

The white roses were in full bloom right under her window.

Jess smiled. She loved roses.

Katrina laughed and sat on the railing of the balcony

"You know, you didn't have to do this, Kat."

"Yeah I did I have to do everything I do..." Katrina said looking at her bracelet.

Jess looked at her curiously. "Why?"

"Cuz..." Katrina stood and walked over to her room.

Jess sighed. "It would be a lot easier if she actually opened up to someone."

Katrina smiled and cleaned up her room.

Jess leaned on her balcony railing, looking out over the landscape.

Sesshoumaru stood in the roses picking some for Jess.

Jess didn't see him. She was too busy looking at the sunset.

Katrina smiled as she picked up a photo album.

Jess sighed contentedly. Her life had started out so rotten, but when she and Kat had discovered the abandoned shrine, it had all changed. "It's perfect," she whispered.

Katrina walking into Jess's room and opened up the photo album laughing. "Hey Jess look at these pictures"

Jess turned away from the sunset and grinned, noticing the pictures. "Where did you get those?"

"Oh I have pictures from when we first meet. Hey look it is a picture of you and me when we met at the Comic con..."

"I remember that. It was fun."

Katrina smiled at the picture of her and Jess Wearing Cute costumes. Katrina in a Cat girl outfit. In the pictures, Jess had her San costume.

Katrina laughed and flipped the page and there were pictures of Katrina's sweet sixteen.

"How cute!" Jess said, smiling at the pictures.

Katrina stuck her tongue out at the picture of her buried in presents. Jess laughed. Katrina flipped to Jess's Sweet sixteen and pointed to the pick of her and Kagome dancing.

"Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru wouldn't dance!" Jess said.

Katrina cracked up and looked at the picture of InuYasha wearing a baseball hat.

Jess laughed quietly.

Katrina sighed and handed Jess the book. "You wanted me to open up to someone."

Jess irked. "You heard?"

"Yeah am not deaf..." Katrina said siting up against Jess's backpack.

Jess sighed. "I still don't know how you heard me from your room. I was whispering, and on the balcony."

"Yeah well, the reason I try to stay with a little mystery is that-" Katrina was cut off by a drunk Inu Yasha walking in.

"HEYLO!" Katrina just twitched.

Jess sighed. "I knew we shouldn't have had Sake here."

Katrina sighed and pushed InuYasha out of the room.

Jess laughed a bit.

Katrina sat down on the bed and stared at the pictures of Jess and Sesshoumaru on the walls.

Jess smiled. "Suddenly, I'm not so nervous."

Katrina laughed at a picture of Sesshoumaru and Katrina. Katrina had a giant Santa hat on Sesshoumaru. Katrina was wearing an oversized pink hat.

Jess follows her gaze and grins. "Ya know, that's one of the cutest pics in here."

"I cant Believe we actually wore those for a picture just for you."

Jess smiled. "I know.

Katrina laughed and sighed. "We are getting married tomorrow..." Katrina said as she laid back on the bed.

Jess sighed. "This will definitely be something to remember."

Katrina laughed at a pic of Kouga and Sesshoumaru Doing peace signs.

Jess smiled. "That pic is so cute."

"We have to try to do something.."

"What do you mean?"

"The wedding is tomorrow and i am about to die of anticipation"

Jess sighed. "I'm about to die of nervousness."

"Soooo" Kat said as she hopped on Jess's bed

"We could watch Anime."

"Sure but I want to have some fun...Lets go back to our time and go shopping" Katrina said as she Laughed.

"Sounds good to me."

Katrina stood up and walked out of Jess's room. Jess followed. Katrina picked up her wallet and walked out of the house. Jess grabbed her bag and followed Kat. Kat Rushed down to the well but stopped when she saw Naraku sitting on the well.

Jess ran into Kat, and looked around her. "Oh no..."

* * *

Sorry Peoples But we might not update for a while and sorry for a short chappy  
Katrina AKA Cotton Candy: GAH we never did put a disclaimer in...  
Jess: Then say it  
Katrina: MIROKU SAY THE DICLAIMER THINGY!!  
Miroku: Jess and Kat Dont own inuyasha...or anything for that matter...


	6. What a Flash back 1

Naraku smiled at the girls "Well what do i have here"

Jess didn't say anything. She was pretty much scared stiff. Katrina inched away from the wall then grabbed Jess's hand. "I am going to telepor-"

Katrina couldn't Finnish her sentence and Naraku grabbed both of them and went to his castle.

'This is not good. How are we supposed to get out of this? Kat, as soon as he lets go, try to teleport out of here.'

Naraku let go of them at the castle doors. "Now come inside, you wouldn't want to catch a cold would you?" Katrina made a grab for Jess's hand but Naraku grabbed her hand. "I don't want you leaving so soon

Jess sighed. Why in the Seven Planes of Hades did he have to kidnap the two of us?

Kat looked at the ceiling, "WHY why WHY" she said as she followed.

Jess looked at her. Well, at least I'm not the only one here who's clueless about this whole thing.

Katrina hugged her laptop. Which somehow always is with her. 'Why am I always pulled into these situations...this all started when I was 13 and met Jess...'

Six years. It seems like it's been longer. That's when this all started. Everything changed when I met Kat. But why? It's not because of her, I know that much. Maybe it's because of me...

--------Flash Back------Jess's POV

I walked down the empty street towards my new house. Yes, new. I had just moved to that neighborhood. The thing was, I had just moved from the other side of the planet. Why my parents took me from Utah to Japan is beyond me. Suddenly, I find myself a twelve-year-old American girl living in Tokyo. I don't even know anyone! At least my parents taught me the language. If they hadn't, I would be royally screwed.

There was even an abandoned shrine in the neighborhood. I wished I had some friends to play with. As I passed the well, I heard a noise. It wasn't like a cat or a dog. It was a person. I followed the sounds. It was a girl, and she was playing all by herself. I wonder if she had any friends. She looked older than me by about a year.

The girl looked over at the her, "Hey, I am Katrina" She said in a simple voice.

I smiled. She was nice. "My name is Jessica. My friends back home used to call me Jess."

"Cool, Well I have to go" The girl said as she walked away. Jess didn't see that girl for another year when they bumped into each other at the comic con. Of course, I didn't just bump into her. I fall on my rear afterwards.

Katrina stood up and offered her hand down to Jess. "Hi so sorry about that, I am Katrina and you are?"

I looked up. "Jessica. I think I met you last year near that abandoned shrine."

"Oh yeah I remember you... Hey you want to go get some lunch?"

"Sure."

They sat and talked for a while. "Yeah that is so cool you go to my school"

"I didn't know you went there. Awesome."

Katrina laughed and fixed back her hair. "So what class are you in?"

"I'm in Ms. Ishika's class for Homeroom."

"Ok warning, She has a very odd thing for Mr. Ishizuka, He is my home room"

I laughed. "I've noticed them talking in the mornings. I think my teacher will be changing her name soon."

"That is cool, Hey we better head back to the comic con so that we can get some good stuff, Hey lets go to that Bracelet maker..." Katrina said standing up and heading for the exit of the restaurant.

"Sounds like fun." I followed Katrina to the exit. Who knew that I would meet someone I know here?

Katrina had taken Jess to a bracelet maker and bought Jess a stunning silver and gold friendship bracelet. "Here you go" She said to me and laughed.

I smiled and gave her a small silver locket. "There, now we're even."

Katrina pinned the necklace on and pulled out her cell. "Here do you have a cell so I can put my number in yours?"

I shook my head. "My mom won't let me get one until I have the money to pay for it."

"Oh...Well I can buy you one since my dad has all this money," Katrina said as she smiled. "Did I forget to mention I am a Hatsuma?"

"Wow, I never realized that. You sure you're okay with getting me one? You don't have to."

Katrina said pulling me over to the cell phone store across the street from the comic con. "Chose any model you want."

Being the strange person I am, I chose a cell phone with a black cover that had red flames on the front and back. Katrina laughed and bought the cell phone, Katrina entered her cell phone number into the phone along with all o her other numbers. "Hey if ya want come over to our house, I live in the Hatsuma garden house"

"Sounds like fun."

"Yeah we can have a sleep over and then we can go to school together tomorrow" Katrina said as she waved and headed off to her car.

"Cool. I'll see you later."

Later that night when I got home and told my parents of who I met. "Oh, your friend sounds very nice. Who are her parents?" I smiled when my mother asked. I had wanted to make her freak out about something ever since we moved to Tokyo. "The Hatsuma's," I told her. She stared at me. I had succeeded in freaking her out. Just then my new cell phone rang. I pulled it out and answered it. My mother's look was obviously asking where I had gotten a cell phone.

"Hey Jess" Kats voice said cheerily. "Can you come over tonight?"

"Sure, just let me ask my mom. Hey mom, can I spend the night at Katrina's?" My mother nodded. "I'll be over shortly."

"Cool see you soon," Katrina said as the phone call ended.

Jess hung up. And grabbed her overnight bag. "I'll see you later mom. By dad." Not waiting for a response from my dumbstruck parents, I left and headed to Kat's place.

Kat was sitting on her front porch when i arrived. "So what happened at your house?"

"My parents lost their speech capability."

"Hmm well thats kinda sad, Well you would count to be my first Normal friend, Your better then the weirdoes around here that bow to me and other stuff" Katrina said walking into the huge living room.

I laughed with her. She was different from most people here. "I guess we could watch anime and read manga, but here I guess that's not too interesting."

"Hey I am always up for Anime" Katrina said as she flipped to the exclusive anime channel.

"Awesome! We didn't get the Anime Network in Utah. Don't know why though."

I plopped down on the couch next to Kat.

Kat Smiled and hung her legs over the top of the couch and watched TV upside down.

I giggled. I would definitely get along with Kat. She was as weird as I was, possibly more so.

All of the sudden the house started to shake. "AHH" Kat screamed and ducked under a table.

I was right behind her. "What's going on?" I asked.

"I have no idea!" The house stopped shaking. "Um wanna go down town? i really don't wanna stay here right now..." Kat said as she got out from under the table.

I nodded and stood up.

Kat ran up a flight of stairs and came back down with a green over the shoulder bag with all sorts of scribbles and writing on it. "Lets go"

Jess picked up her bag and followed Kat.

Katrina and I walked around town and eventually found our selves at the old abandoned shrine. "Hey look it is that Kagome girl from school"

"Huh? What's she doing at that shrine?"

Katrina watched as she hoped into a well. "Let's follow her," Kat said as she pulled me over to the shrine and jumped in pulling me with her.

I was scared, and I'm pretty sure it showed. The heavens swirled around us. Am I going to die?

Just then we hit ground. Hard.

"Owww..." I muttered. I looked up and saw vines climbing up the side of the well. Had they been there before?

Kat was already scaling the wall without even using the vines. "Come on Jess" She said as she looked down at me.

I quickly followed her up the wall, but I used the vines.

"Wow look at all this..." Kat said as she sat on the edge of the well. I looked around at the meadow and trees that surrounded us. The old shrine was nowhere to be seen. Kat started running after Kagome pulling me with her. It wasn't too hard keeping up, but she was still faster than I was. Just then Kat and I ran straight into a brick wall like person in red. "Ow shot that hurts man!"

I rubbed my head and looked up at whatever it was we had run into. Instantly, I knew that it wasn't human. Katrina just kinda rubbed her head and stood up. The 'man' looked at both of them and glare. "Who are you?"

I found that I was too scared to speak. The words didn't come out. Kat just stretched and pulled back her hair. "I am Katrina, and this here is Jess."

I mentally thanked her, but there was something about the being before us. He had ears. Not normal ear, but animal ears. Katrina looked at me and shook her head as if trying to forget something. I gave her a questioning look. Katrina looked around. "Man you idiot you made us lose Kagome" Katrina said still oblivious to the fact that this guy had animal ears. I, unable to control myself, reached out and tweaked his fuzzy white ears.

The guy twitched and backed away. "Don't touch"

Katrina grabbed my hand and walked off to find Kagome.

What was that guy?

"I have no idea," Katrina said as she pulled me to the village and looked around then headed off in the direction of the woods only to run into a guy naked in the hot springs. I turned neon red at the sight. That was definitely NOT something I wanted to see. Kat giggled and the guy put some close on.

"Nice legs" Kat said as she taped me to say that he was dressed. I let out a sigh of relief and turned back around. The guy was actually kind of cute, and he reminded me of Kat.

"Hey what the-" Kat stared at Miroku.

"Will you bear my child?" Miroku asked.

I started laughing at him. Was he serious? Kat sweat dropped and looked to me with a 'HELP ME' look.

I walked up to the monk. Normally, I don't go up and talk to strangers, but this was different.

"Sorry," I said, "But we're new in town. Is it custom to ask children to sleep with you?"

"Well" Then Miroku went into his speech about how he need to bear at least one child before his wind tunnel swallows him. When he had finished, all I could do was give him a dirty look. "Liar," I said. He must have been lying. No one could have a black hole in their hand without being sucked in.

When I looked around I saw Katrina climbing a tree. Good thing she was wearing pants.

"Why are you climbing?"

"No reason" she said down as she hung upside down off of the branch.

"Why don't we go find out exactly where we are before we start goofing off?"

"I would say feudal era Japan But thats impossible unless that well was a rip in time."

I gave my friend a strange look. "Yeah, but that's totally impossible."

Katrina fell from the tree branch. Luckily Miroku was standing right were she landed so Miroku became a cushion for her. I laughed at Miroku's expense.Katrina stood up and brushed up.

"Hey i don't weigh that much man quit acting like I weigh 300 pounds man- OFT" Katrina had taken one step and landed face down in the dirt. "Ow"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah..." Kat said pulling some leaves from her hair. "Hey look it is Kagome!" Kat said running after her.I ran after her. She was still ahead of me, but at least I didn't lose her.

Kat Stopped and poked Kagome with a stick. I sweatdropped. I really need to figure out how she can act serious.

I stopped next to her. "Kat, why are you poking her with a stick?"

"Um i dunno" Kat said dropping the stick.

"Um how did you guys get here?" Kagome said looking at the Kat and me. I pointed to Kat.

Kat shrugged. "Well long story short... We were bored. We saw you. We followed you. I pushed Jess in well and i jumped after her after you did then lost you after we ran into a dude with funky ears and a naked monk dude!" Kat said without breathing, I really need to learn to do that.

"Do you know where we are?" I asked Kagome, while side glancing at Kat.

"Um Feudal Japan" Kagome said with a sweatdrop.

"I KNEW IT" Katrina said jumping up and down.

I just stared at the other two. It was impossible to travel through time. So how had we done it?

"Hey you guys um what do you two have there?" Kagome said pointing to our earrings. Kat had one on her right ear and I had the match in my left. I had never known exactly what it was. I had had the earring all my life.

Kat just blinked. "It is just an earring my grandmother gave to me. She pierced my top of my ear." Kat sighed and sat down playing with so grass.

I fingered my own earring, dangling from the earlobe. I didn't plan on ever piercing the cartilage.

Kagome looked at it. "Those are jewel shards" she whispered, I guess she thought I didn't here her. "Those are really nice"

"Jewel shards?"

"Um they are a piece of a jewel that is very valuable," Kagome said as she sat down next to Kat. A lot more graceful then Kat did at least.

A lot of jewels were valuable. I wondered what made this one so special.

That brick wall as Kat named him walked over and stood next to Kagome. "Hey Wench who are your friends"

I attempted to shrink into nothingness, even though I knew it wouldn't work. This guy had sharp claws, and I didn't exactly want to die.

Kat just looked up and smiled. "Hi Mr. Brick wall" Kat said going back to her digging a little hole with a stick. That was stupid.

The Guy just raised an eyebrow. "Names Inu Yasha, not Brick wall"

I was relieved. He was just a big mouth, not a killer. Kat nodded and stood up and brushed off. "Well thats ni-" all of the sudden a whirl wind was coming our way and stopped right infront of Kagome. I blinked. Were this really Japan and not a fairy tale?

Kat stretched out in a tree branch and watched a guy that appeared out of the whirlwind. "Kagome Have you thought about coming with me. What is that new scent, do you have some new friends?"

I stared at the newcomer. He had pointed ears, claws, fangs, and a tail. I couldn't help thinking he was kind of cute anyway. What is it with boys and me?

The guy looked at me and sniffed her. "Hmm human" he looked at Katrina but didn't sniff her. Maybe because she climbed in that tree.

He, like Inuyasha, was no human. What other than a canine would sniff people?

Katrina hung upside down from the branch and stared at the guy. "Your Cute" Kat said randomly at the guy. I couldn't help but laugh. Kat was braver than I could ever hope to be. I couldn't bring myself to admit I liked a guy, let alone go up and tell him how cute he was.

Kat Just did random hanging and flipping in the tree. "Kat were you a monkey in a past life?" Kagome asked as she watched Kat.

I noticed the newcomer, the one who had come through the whirlwind, was watching Kat intently. It was as though he had never seen a girl before.

"I dunno" Kat said as jumped from the branch and landed on her feet next to me. "But I have been taking gymnastics since I was 4"

"You remind me of a girl I knew back in the States."

"Thats cool" Kat said Brushing back her waist length black hair. Kat looked over at me then at the guy. "What's your name?"

I wished I could be as social, but I was too much of a chicken. Maybe that's why I had followed Kat. Because she was everything I couldn't be. Then I caught sight of the guy. Was I seeing things, or did he look... familiar?

"Kouga" He said easily.

I didn't dare speak to anyone at that moment. I had figured it out. This Kouga looked just like a character from Yu-Gi-Oh.

Katrina Blinked and smiled "Well I want to go exploring...so see you around"

I found my voice again. "Sounds like a good idea. Bye everyone."

Katrina walked throu the forests as if she knew them already. Kat walked straight into a field were there was a little girl laughing and playing. She wore a simple kimono. All of the sudden a Man with long silver hair similar to InuYasha AKA 'brick wall' had. Now, I said before that the other guys were cute. This guy was different. There was something about him that drew me to closer inspection. I walked ahead of Kat, no longer in control of my actions. But instead of going to the silver-haired guy, like I though I would, I went to the little girl. "Hi," I said, "What's your name?" Curse my inner child!

Kat walked over to a daemon and patted one of its heads.

"My name is Rin," the little girl said, "Did you come to play?"

"Sure, why not? My name is Jess." I didn't know it then, but the silver-haired guy was watching me.

Rin smiled and picked some flowers and handed them to me. "I think master likes you"

"Who?" I asked as I braided flowers into Rin's hair.

Rin Pointed to The man with silver hair. "Him"

"Oh." I turned slightly pink, and avoided looking at him.

Kat walked over to the Rin. "Hey kid," she said as she sat down.

Rin smiled brightly. "Hi."

Kat sighed. "I think i will go hand out with ah and uh," Kat said as she stood up.

"How do you know their names" Rin asked

"I think she's psychic," I said.

"Wow that wasn't so hard now was it" Kat laughed as she walked away from us.

I shook my head and braided a daisy into Rin's hair.

* * *

Ok here is the thing we need some peoples in this so we wanted to know if some people wanted to have chars in this go to Kat's Author page for info.


	7. What a Flash back 2

"Are you going to be my new mommy?" Rin asked Looking at me with innocent eyes.

I smiled sweetly at her. "No, I'm sorry Rin. I'm much too young to be your mother. And besides, I don't even know who your daddy is."

Rin took my hand and led me to the silver haired man.

"Is this your daddy?" I asked, slightly pink.

"This is Master" Rin said happily.

"Master? Is that his name?"

"No, He is Sesshoumaru!" Rin says Bowing to The man.

I bowed awkwardly. Feeling stupid was definitely my strongpoint. "Nice to meet you," I said quietly.

He doesn't do anything but nod.

Now I felt even more awkward. Sesshoumaru looked to be no more than 18. "Rin, let's go pick some more flowers." Maybe that would help me feel better. I look up to see Katrina talking to Sesshoumaru.

What was she saying? I look down when Sesshoumaru looked over at me. I could feel the temperature go up. What had she said to him? If I didn't figure it out, I would definitely have trouble sleeping that night. I saw Katrina leave and Sesshoumaru headed our way. My heart raced. He probably wanted to talk to Rin, but I couldn't help it. He was really cute.

"Rin Go back to the cave with Jaken" Sesshoumaru said without any emotion. I turned to leave as well.

"Wait" Sesshoumaru said to me.

I stopped and turned around. "Yes?"

I couldn't look him in the eyes. I would probably end up staring.

"Do you get along well with Rin?" I looked up at Sesshoumaru.

"Yes," I responded, "Why?"

"I need someone to look after her once in a while."

I blushed. "Sure. I'd love to baby-sit Rin."

"How can I contact you?"

"Um, I don't really know. I'll have to ask Kat about that. We're sorta new here." Boy, did I feel stupid.

I saw Kat out of the corner of my eye walking over.

I felt slightly relieved. "Hey Kat, where are we gonna stay while here?

"I dunno" Kat said sitting on the ground. "I am Hungry"

"Kat, we'll need a place to stay. I have to baby-sit Rin."

"Well I can build a little house for us...maybe a hut..." Kat said with a glazed look in her eyes.

"That works."

I turned back to Sesshoumaru, after giving Kat a strange look. "I'll get back to you on the subject. But... I don't know where to find you..."

"No trouble. I live in a small house in the woods. Just follow that path over there, and you'll find it."

"Thanks."

"No, thank you"

I watched Sesshoumaru leave. When I finally returned to katrina, I promptly poked her in the shoulder.

Kat squeaked "EK"

I smiled. "That was cute."

Flash back ends

"Kat, what just happened?"

"Huh? What are you talking about" Kat said looking at Jess Strangely. "Hello we were captured by Naraku" She said still eyeing Jess

Naraku Looked backs at the girls. "What are you talking about huh?"

Jess stiffened and didn't say a word…

Kat just shook her head.

When Naraku turned back around, Jess poked Kat in the side. "I saw something. In my mind. I don't know what it was, though."

"A Flash Back...." Katrina said as she rolled her eyes and kept walking.

Jess frowned. "No, not that. I saw something after that."

"And that would be?" Katrina said as she frowned.

Jess sighed. "I saw what Sesshoumaru and Kouga are doing right now. They're asking Inuyasha for help to find us."

"Oh cool but uh jess look infront of you..." Katrina said gawking ahead of her.

Jess looked ahead, and her mouth fell open.

there was a palace infront of them. "Holy Shiiioot"

"Wow."

Kat just gawked and kept following Naraku.

Jess was at a loss for words, as she followed the demon to the castle.

Kat open her mouth and screamed when she saw Kanna and Kagura.

Jess's eyes went wide. They would lose their souls for sure!

Kagura Walked over to Katrina and covered her mouth. "Shut up"

'Sesshoumaru' Jess though quietly, 'Where are you when I need you?'

'I am right here' a stern voice said in her mind.

Jess jumped. 'Sesshoumaru, how did you hear me?'

'Katrina...' he said back.

Jess glanced at Kat through the corner of her eye. 'Sesshoumaru, can you locate us?'

'No...But we are trying' he said sadly.

'Hey We are in the eastern lands...' Kat piped in.

'Naraku's got us. I don't know what he'll do with us.'

"Lets go it is Supper" Naraku Said as he headed off in one direction.

Jess blinked in confusion. 'Supper...? '

'Dinner...' Kat said following Naraku.

Jess followed. I know what it is Kat. I wonder if he plans to eat us...

'Naw I smell food...' Kat still followed Naraku.

'I wonder why he's feeding us... You think he plans to make us his pets or something?'

'Like I care it is FOOD' Kat said cutting of the link.

Jess sighed. What was Naraku planning to do with them?

Katrina sat down at the table and dug into the food.

Jess cautiously poked at her food, wondering what Naraku was up to.

Katrina Ate almost the whole table of food in front of her.

Jess watched. Now positive that the food wasn't poisoned, she ate.

Kat fell over snoozing.

Jess dropped the roll in her hand. "What did you do to Kat?!" she screamed.

"She fell asleep..." Kagura said as she ate some rice.

Jess glared at her. "I don't recall Kat ever dropping immediately after putting something in her mouth. Naraku, what did you do?"

"GAH" Katrina said as she sat up. "I ate too much..." She said twitching. "Were is the bathroom?"

Jess pointed down the hall. Katrina rushed off in the direction.

Jess giggled. 'Glad she's' okay. '

'Why Wouldn't I Be what happened? '

'You passed out, and I thought that Naraku had poisoned the food. He's being a little too nice to us.'

'Uh...I think um we should have another one of those talks...'

'What do you mean?'

'I will talk to you later-' the connection stopped, including the one with Sesshoumaru.

Jess frowns. 'Naraku's evil. I have every right to be suspicious. If only someone would believe me.'


	8. Seven lettered Words

**Title:** The Reincarnations

**Author:** Kat(ME!) and Jess (Portal-girl)

**Category:** Inu Yasha

**Genre:** Romance/ Drama/ Humor /Insanity

**Rateing:** PG-13

**Warning/Other Crap:** ...Kat is in it so beware

**Summary:** What happens when you let two reincarnations into the past along with kagome...All insanity insues

**Parings:** Kat/Kouga, Jess/Sessy , Kagome/Inu Yasha ,

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the character, blah, blah, blah, please don't sue us.

After Kat had returned and everyone was eating in silence Kat said something unexpected. "So are you gunna tell her or not Naraku?"

Jess looked up, curiosity present on her face.

"Well, She Can find out from her, Best friend" He said getting up and leaving.

Jess gave Kat a questioning look. "What in the world is he talking about?"

"Nothing you need to know about now, We need to find a way out of here soon..." Kat said without a smile on her face.

Jess nodded, pushing the subject to the back of her mind.

"So, what do we do?"

"I don't know..." Kat said as she set down her bowl of rice.

Jess sighed. "I'm sure we'll think of something..."

"Hey, Do you remember the trick with the ice i just taught you?" Kat said with a grin.

"What trick?" Jess asked. "You've taught me too many to count!"

"Throw and then create a barrier" Katrina said rolling her eyes.

"Oh, that one. Why?"

"Throw it at that wall, it is a weak point and we can fly out of here" Kat said as she hovered over the ground.

Jess did as she was told.

The wall broke open revealing the outside. "Lets go" Kat said grabbing Jess's hand and pulling her out the new door.

Jess followed Kat out the hole in the wall.

"Lets hurry to the well" Kat said as she flew towards the well.

Jess flew after her. "I hope we make it," she whispered.

Kat flew down the well and then she went throu the well to the other side she flew out and sat on the edge of the well waiting for Jessica.

Jess flew into the well and popped out next to Kat.

"So were do we go from here?" Kat said a she Brushed her hair back.

Jess thought for a minute. "Home?" she suggested.

"Ok then…But I need to train you..."Kat said thinking.

"Okay."

Kat flew towards their apartments. "Maybe we should make up our shool we missed.."

Jess sweatdropped. "Yeah, that would be a good idea. We could make up the credits on EHS."

"You can do that while I work at school...I don't really care" Kat said floating on her back.

"Well, working online is much easier. I don't have to wake up so early."

Katrina jumped into the balcony and into the apartment. "Good point..."

Jess flew in after her. "Yep."

"Well I am Going to Go to my...Room?" Katrina looked at the door to her room, it was wide open with things thrown all around.

"Oh my gosh... What happened?"

"I have no idea..." Walks over and Sees her hidden safe is gone.

Jess looked around the room. "Anything else missing?"

"Look your backpack is..." Kat said as she pointed to wear her backpack usually was.

"Crap! What was in your safe?"

"My jewelry, no shards" Kat said as she began to clean up her room.

Jess let out a sigh of relief. "That's good. It was just a regular thief. I can find the footprints, if you give me a minute."

"No it is ok, It was only the cheap stuff, Jess i need to show you something..." Kat said walking towards her bookshelves.

Jess followed curiosity present on her features.

Kat pulled out a black book and opened it to a picture of a woman with long flowing Rainbow hair and rainbow eyes. "This Jess...Is you" Kat said as she gave the book to Jess and sat on the floor.

Jess blinked and stood in silence for a minute, holding the book. She finally spoke. "This... this can't possibly be me. She's way to pretty."

"You always take yourself for granted" Kat said as she closed her eyes and concentrated.

Jess sighed and sat down. "I do not, Kat. In all seriousness, I had never even been asked out until I met Sesshoumaru, and now he's my fiancée."

"Yeah...ok fine ignore my little try to boost your ego, any way that is you if you can reach full power Chica" Kat said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Jess stuck her tongue out. "You should know the game I play by now, Kit-Kat."

"Yeah sure, anyway what are we going to do about our weddings?" Kat said as she brushed her hair back.

Jess smiled. "Get ready for them, that's what."

"Do we have to, hey lets go out to eat I am DIEING for some blue lobster." Kat said with a grin.

"Sushi for me, thanks."

"Ok then you choose you drive" Kat said as she giggled and tossed the keys to Jess.

Jess smiled and walked out to the car.

Katrina followed with a small smile.

Jess started the car and drove off.

They arrive at the Sushi Palace in time for happy hour.

Jess gets out and runs into the Sushi Palace. "Hey Kris! Table for two!"

"Yeah I am Hungry, Give me a buffet table" Kat said laughing and following Jessica in to the Sushi Palace.

The waitress, Kris, led them to their usual table. "Blue lobster and sushi, right?" Jess nodded.

"Yep Blue for me" Kat said almost drooling.

Kris smiled and went to get their food.

Katrina smiled. "Oh my god is it me or has he gotten cuter?"

Jess grinned at Kat. "He's gotten cuter. He's been growing his hair out for the past two months.

"No wonder" Kat said with a laugh

Jess nodded. "But we really shouldn't be thinking about how cute Kris is. We should be thinking about Sesshoumaru and Kouga."

"Nya" Kat said sticking out her tongue.

Jess laughed. "I'm so glad we're regulars here!"

"Yeah really" Kat said as she got up and walked towards the stairs to the dance floor. "I really love the fact that we have super buildings"

"Totally," Jess agreed, leaving a small sticky note on the table. She followed Katrina.

Katrina walked in and dances around with random guys.

Jess leans against the wall, watching Kat and singing along to the songs she knows.

Katrina walked over to Jess and smiled. "Lets go back down I am hungry"

Jess nodded and ran down to their table. Kris had just arrived with their food.

He smiled. "You two have perfect timing, you know that?"

"We know" Kat said as she stuck her tounge out at jess.

Jess grinned. "It comes from years of recorded Anime."

"Yep" Kat said as she dug into her food eating at it quickly.

Jess picked up her chopsticks and started eating.

"All done" Kat said with a literally bare plate except for bones.

Jess laughed and continued eating her sushi. Kris tried his best to look serious.

"So wake me when your done" Kat said relaxing in her chair for a nap.

Jess popped the last piece of sushi into her mouth. "Okay, I'm done."

"Cool, Lets go" Kat said hoping up and digging in her pocket for her wallet.

Jess held up her hand. "I'll get it, Kat." She pulled out some cash and handed it to Kris. Then she pulled out an extra twenty. (the tip)

"Cool, Lets go I need to pick some stuff up for the weddings..." Kat said with a smile.

"Alright. Later Kris!"

"Bye girls!"

Katrina hoped into the driver seat. "I am Driving."

Jess handed her the kays. "Go ahead."

Katrina drove to a small cake store and walked in.

Jess waited in the car. Katrina walked out with a box and stuck it in the back seat.

"Your cake?"

"No Some presents" Kat said with a grin

Jess nodded. "Okay. Where now?"

"To My old house." Kat said as she wiped her mouth.

Jess nodded and didn't say anything else. She was quietly wondering why they were going to Katrina's old house.

They pulled into the driveway and Katrina picked up a few videos. "Hey can you go into the kitchen and pick up a box for me?"

"Sure."

On the kitchen counter sat a box with the words JESSICA written across it in Bright green letters.

Jess picked it up and took it out to Kat.

"Ok lets go" Kat said as she walked out to the car.

Jess got into the passenger seat. "Can we stop by Marie's? I need to pick up my dress."

"Ok then.." Kat said as she drove around then stopped at her house.

Jess knocked on the door. A brunette girl handed her a large box. "Thanks," Jess said as she got into the car.

"Hmm... So now were to?" Kat said as she played with her hair.

Jess sighed. "My dress is really complicated, so I should start getting ready soon."

"What do you want to do before we go back, Since i made my dress and it is fairly beautiful." Kat said with a stupid grin as she drove to the shrine and parked in the back.

Jess laughed. "I think I want to go to the park.

"Cool lets go then" Kat said getting out of the car and began to walk to the park.

Jess followed her, holding something on the end of a small silver chain.

Katrina walked over to a bench and rested her head on her hands. "I am tired..."

Jess sits down under a tree nearby.

Katrina sighed and sat down next to Jess. "Whats up Jessie-chan?"

Jess looked up, as though she hadn't been paying attention. "Nothing much. I guess I'm a little nervous about the wedding."

"Ok, same here..." Kat said as she played with the ring she got from Kouga.

Jess smiles and holds her necklace. "Remember that first date?"

"Our double date or that time I followed you and Fuzzy around for three hours?"

"The time you followed me and Sesshoumaru." Jess gave Kat a smile and an 'If I had known you were there...' look.

"Don't worry I left right after you two were hugging alot" Kat said crossing her eyes.

Jess lets out a sigh of relief.

"So what happened?"

"He kissed me, then we talked. Nothing really happened."

"That's nice..." Kat said as she began to climb the tree. "Wanna know what I did with Kouga?"

Jess shrugs. "I'm gonna regret this, but yes. I wanna know."

"It is not that bad..."

--Flash Back--

Katrina Hung upside down in a tree waiting for something to happen in the feudal era. "I cant believe Kagome said this place was bad..." Kat said looking down at Jessica.

Jess nodded. "I love it here."

"So do I...Oh hey I think Kouga is coming" Kat said as she pointed to a dust cloud coming in their direction.

Jess climbed into the tree with Kat.

"Hi Kouga" Katrina said as she waved to Kouga from upside down in the tree. Jess smiled. Kouga looked at her then looked around. "Were is Kagome"

Jess shrugged. Katrina pouted and huffed going silent. Jess gave Kat a worried look. Is something wrong, Kat?

Katrina dropped from the tree and landed on her feet. I hate men...

Jess dropped to the ground. Oh...

"I think she is at the Hot Springs," Katrina said as she leaned against the tree.

Jess looked at Kat, slightly worried.

Katrina Glared at Kouga who looked at her confused.

Jess sighed. Kat, be nice.

Yeah Yeah, Define Nice, Not killing him... Katrina said while walking off to the hot springs.

Jess sighed and followed Kat. "Sorry about that, Kouga."

"Yeah..." Kouga said as he silently followed then trying to figure out why the Kat girl was mad at him.

Kat sat at the edge of the hot spring. "Hey Kagome you there?"

Kagome stuck her head out of the water. "Yeah what's up Katrina?"

Jess stood guard nearby.

"You know that I like Kouga right?" Kat said as she took off her close and folded them getting into the springs.

"Yeah thats Obvious" Kagome said as she relaxed by the side of the springs.

Jess rolled her eyes. It was VERY obvious.

"Well not that much since Kouga never even noticed it" Kat said in a huff.

Jess smiled slightly. "Kat, you do know that you could go up and tell him, right?"

"WHY, is he THAT dense" Kat said as she splashed water.

Jess giggled. "Yes!" she called, racing into the water at top speed.

Katrina laughed. "Oh yeah I forgot guys are the weaker ones"

"Got that right" Kagome said with a laugh.

Jess jumped into the water, making a huge splash. "Of course. Men have always been the weaker species."

"That is true I guess" Kat said as she smiled brightly.

Jess grinned. "So, now what?"

"I have no idea...MIROKU GET OUT OF THE BUSHES" Kat said as she dunked under water after seeing Miroku's staff.

Jess, fully clothed, threw a rock, which hit the back of Miroku's head. "NO PEEPING!"

"GAH, PERVERT!" Kagome yelled dunking also.

Miroku was long gone now, not wanting to get killed.

Sango rushed over. "Are you ok I heard yelling!"

Jess looked over at her. "Oh, we're fine. It was just Miroku."

"Ah" Sango looked at the village and sat down. "So were you guys having that...'Women talk?' without me?"

Jess thought for a minute. "I don't know. We were talking about Kat's crush."

"It is girl talk Sango, girl talk" Katrina and Kagome both said at the same time then looking at each other.

Jess blinked. "That was cool. Can you do it again?"

"..." Kat just raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Ok then...so what should I do about Kouga you guys?" Kat said looking at the ground.

"I still say you should tell him." Jess was practicing the Dead Man's Float.

"Why...Maybe if I do he will think I am weird..." Kat said looking at the sky.

Jess sighed. "If I were you, I would start stalking him."

"I tried that before remember...i kinda got restraining ordered..." Katrina said with a sweatdrop.

"Restraining orders only work with royalty in this time."

"Hmmm...True so true" Katrina said with an evil grin.

Jess put her hand over her face. "What have I done?"

Jess looked around. "Guys, something's out there."

"Shh" Kat said as she looked around and grabbed her close.

Jess closed her eyes. "It smells kinda funny, whatever it is."

Katrina tossed on her close and scanned the area. "I can't see anyone...Maybe a skunk?"

Jess shook her head. "It smells almost... familiar."

Katrina looked around and charged at a tree scaling it in a second. Whatever it was had jumped out of the tree just in time. It was in the bushes now.

"WATCH OUT!" Katrina said as she pointed to a bush.

Jess tackled it. "Kat! Dog pile!"

Kat jumped from the tree and landed right next to Jess siting on her. "I think we have it...what is it?"

Jess blinked in surprise. "Kat, since when is Kouga a Peeping Tom?"

"AH SHOOT WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Kat said as she backed away into a tree blushing. Kouga tried to get up, but his reincarnation was sitting on his back.

"I was trying to find you."

"Why..." Kat said looking at her feet.

Kouga sighed. "You were mad at me earlier. I was afraid I had done something to offend you, and I wanted to fix it."

"Yeah, You like Kagome..." Katrina said as she scaled the tree again hiding behind some leaves. Kouga tried to get up again, this time he succeeded. He jumped into the tree. "I don't love Kagome anymore!"

"GAH" Kat twitched and stared at Kouga. "I Like you, I want you, but you, don't belong to me..."

Kouga smirked. "Says who?"

Katrina fell out of the tree. "Oh wow..."

Kouga jumped down and caught her. Jess watched. "This is weird. I sure hope I don't fall for Miroku."

Katrina stood up and fell forward. "Ack. I can't keep my ground after that kind of a fall."

Kouga caught her and tried to keep hold of her as she struggled to run away from him. "Let me go. I don't like guys who fall in love with their eyes." she said jumping.

Jess shook her head slowly. "Oh, Kat," she thought. "Why can't you see it?"

Kouga grabbed her hand and whirled her around pulling her to his side. "I like you. Not Kagome. She doesn't mean anything to me anymore." he said as he kissed her forehead then let her go.

Jess smiled a little. "Please," she thought, "Don't hate him, Kat. You can't!"

Katrina stood there her mind slowly going blank. "You really do care... Don't you" she said as she grabbed his hand and looked at his nails.

Kouga watched her silently.

Jess sat on the edge of her toes, quite literally, watching them.

Katrina's eyes darted and then pushed Kouga forward as a sharp line of string cut her cheek. "Damn Yura is back"

Jess jumped out of the bushes. "Don't move! Either of you! There's hair everywhere!"

"I think i know that." She said as she looked around carefully. "Jess Give me Direction!" She said jumping up and landing on a wire.

Jess looked around intently. "To the left three inches, about five feet up. That's the wire the others are attached to."

Katrina set one foot in front of her and Jumped straight up landing on the wire.  
"How thick?" she said wrapping her hand around the sharp wire.

"Not very thick at all. You can walk on it though."

"So one swipe?" she said as she leaned backwards and grabbed her dagger from her shoe. She held it a bit to the side of the wire and taped it and listened.

Jess nodded. "Yep."

The sound went a bit into the forest. "Damn it a clay one" she said as she jumped up and slashed under her at the wire snapping it off. She flipped landing next to Kouga.

Jess relaxed. "The hairs all fell."

Kouga looked at her. "were did you learn to do that.?" he asked as he stood up.

Jess looked at him. "Me or her? You need to specify."

"Both of you" he said as he leaned against a tree.

Katrina smiled sheepishly. "Try being in one of the most hard core schools around for three years...team work helps" she said with an impish glow to her.

Jess nodded, smiling. "You have to stick together in that school."

Katrina intertwined her fingers with Kouga's. "Um I will talk to you later..." she said as she kissed his cheek and walked off

Jess smiled. "I think she likes you, Kouga." She then followed Kat.

-End of flash back-

Katrina smirked from her spot on the bench. "So yeah"

"Wasn't my date perfectly romantic" she said with a smile over her face.

Jess nodded. "Yeah."

"Wow look how much time has past... what to do..." Katrina said as she got up and headed to the shrine.

Jess followed her. "I don't know. How much time is left, again?"

"About an hour and a half..." Kat said as she began to think about how her life would change.

Jess sighed. "Man, this is gonna be so weird... I thought I'd always marry some guy I met at college."

"well... you did you met him while you were in collage..." Kat said as she grabbed some of the boxes from the car and headed to the well.

"Yeah, but not AT college. But it doesn't matter where or when I met him." She smiled.

Katrina laughed when she set the boxes on the edge then her eyes glazed over. "Jess...?" she said as she turned to look at her.

Jess looked at her. "What?"


	9. The Day of the Wedding

"Jess...?" she said as she turned to look at her.

Jess looked at her. "What?"

"I never told you what Naraku wanted me to tell you did I" she said looking a little sorry

"I don't think so."

"Your a part of...me" she said as she pointed to her arm. "You know that small heart like scar on your upper arm..."

Jess looked slightly pale, but she nodded.

"It was an accident a long time ago. When I was young. My father had tried to do what Naraku does with the creating himself in different forms. but what happened instead was that he spilled the ingredients on me and I was duplicated. My mother in turn purified you. you went on and were sent off to another women's womb..." Kat said with guilt in her eyes.

Jess looked at her for a long time. When her voice came, it was quiet, and very distant. "If I was a clone, then why are we so different?"

"Because. You're a different side of who I Am." Katrina said as she pulled back her sleeve and showed the same scar on her arm. "When you have a different side. You have a different person"

"I... I see."

Kat's body shuddered and she grabbed onto the well's siding. "Something wrong."

Jess looked up sharply. "What is it?"

"Something wrong with Kouga!" She said her eyes filled with fear. She Grabbed the boxes and Jumped into the well.

Jess quickly followed her into the well.

Katrina looked at the outside with tears in her eyes. There was death all around. "Jess you smell that" she said shaking uncontrollably.

"no..." Kat looked in front of her. she saw flashes of death and pain of others.

Jess nodded, all the color drained from her face. "We have to find the others."

Jess shook her head. "I'll catch up with you later! There's a couple of people I need to find!" She raced off.

"find your life" she said as she stood up and headed at super human speed to Kouga's den.

Jess ran down the path to where Sesshoumaru and Rin were supposed to be. "Please be okay!" She thought, again and again.

Jess burst in through the doors. "Sesshoumaru! Rin! Are you in here?"

Jess cried a little bit. "Is Sesshoumaru okay?"

Rin nodded. "Lord Sesshoumaru is just fine," she said. "He's asleep right now." Jess walked quietly into his room. She let out a sigh of relief. He was okay.

----------------------------------------------

Katrina ran in and Jumped on Kouga kissing him full on the lips. "Are you okay. Something happened didn't it!"

Kouga looked at her and wrapped him arm around her waist. "Half of my tribe was wiped out..."

Katrina's eyes widen. "What is going to happen now..." she said watching as he nuzzled into the crook of her neck.

Katrina felt a sting on her neck and then it all stop as she dropped backwards exhausted.

----------------------------------------------

Jess felt something soft. All she remembered was falling asleep outside Sesshoumaru's bedroom.

Sesshoumaru nudged Jess to see if she would wake up. "Jess."

Jess looked up. "Huh? What's going on?"

Sesshoumaru looked at her for a moment. "You fell asleep. I brought you into my room. Now it is early and your friend is outside."

"Kat's outside? I should go see her." Jess stood up, noticing that the soft thing was Sesshoumaru's tail.

Sesshoumaru helped her up. "Yes you should. she said something about. 'its tomorrow' or something" he said as he headed to the door.

Jess walked outside and looked over at Kat. "What's tomorrow?" she asked.

"THE WEDDING!" she said going bug eyed. She held up her PDA and pointed to the mini calendar.

Jess's eyes widened. "No way!"

"Yes way!" Kat said grinning.

"I don't believe it! Oh my gosh, I am SO not ready for this!"

"You weren't ready in the first place Jessie-chan" Kat said patting her back.

Jess nodded. "I know. I'm still totally immature." She grinned. "But at least I've got Sesshoumaru."

"Yeah he is mature enough for the all three of us" Kat said sticking her tongue out and hugging her. "So what are we going to do?

Jess thought for a moment. "Hm, we could pick the spot for the wedding. Or did we already do that?"

"I thought the hot-springs might be fun!" Kat said as she started towards the door.

"Ooh! That sounds great! And the reception can be at Sesshoumaru's castle! There's a lot of room there, and it's so beautiful!

"AND! We can have a place to change before everyone gets there!"

Jess nodded. "Precisely! We can use my room!"

Kat Smiled. "Well I think we made the right choice don't you" She said as she played with Jess' hair.

Jess smiled and nodded.

Katrina stood up and walked to the door. "So wanna go to the house or you wanna eat?"

"I'm having breakfast with Rin and Sesshoumaru, okay?"

"Okays I am going to go hunt with Kouga" Katrina said winking at her friend and heading off.

Jess waved and went back inside the cottage. "Hey, Fluffy-sama!"

Sesshoumaru cringed but ignored it. "Yes."

Jess giggled at the reaction. She went over and hugged him. "What are we having for breakfast?" she asked.

"Rice!" said Rin joining the hugging.

Jess smiled, putting a hand on Rin's back. "Sounds good."

"Really!" Said Rin cheerfully and hugging Jess's leg. "Will you help me make it?"

"Hey You guys" Kat said walking in with a fox in her arms.

Jess saw the fox a squealed. "It's so cute!"

"Yeah it was laying on the ground on the path whimpering" Kat said hugging it.

Sesshoumaru Smiled lightly at Jess and Kat's antics.

Jess scratched the fox behind its ear. "Aw, the poor thing."

"Yeah" Kat said with a sigh then angrily stated "A certain toad attacked it for target practice"

Jess looked a little shocked. "He didn't!"

"Yeah he did...I tapped its memories..." she said with a sigh.

"No!" Rin said with a shocked expression

Jess turned to Sesshoumaru. "Where's Jaken?"

"I have no idea I told him to leave"... Sesshoumaru said after moving to the front door.

Jess followed him. "Why did you tell him to leave?"

"He was bothering me" Sesshoumaru stated after opening the door and looking for the demon.

Jess blinked. Then she walked over to Rin. "Should we get started on breakfast, Rin?"

"Yes Momma" Said Rin as she looked at Kat for a second. 'I wonder why she told me to call Jess-Sama that...'

Jess blushed slightly, then gave Kat a dirty look.

Katrina smiled innocently. "What is that look for?"

"I don't doubt that you told Rin to start calling me that."

"Me! Plot something! Never!" she said with her impish grin on her face.

"Jess-Sama...Breakfast" Rin said sitting in the kitchen.

"I'm coming." Jess went inside and started helping Rin make breakfast.

Half an hour latter they had breakfast sitting on the table. "Wow looks good!" Said Kat eating quickly.

Jess Laughed at Kat. "Very Nice" Sesshoumaru said secretly stealing a kiss from Jess. Jess turned bright red.

"I SAW THAT!" Yelled Kat. Rin Simply stated it with the same smile Kat had on.

Jess quietly continued eating her breakfast, still very red.

"So anyway Rin, The best way to scare people Shi-What's THAT dirty look for?" Kat said looking at Sesshoumaru as he glared at Kat for trying to teach Rin to be more like her.

Jess gave Kat a not-so-happy look. "Please tell me you weren't about to use foul language in front of Rin."

"uhhhh I wasn't…." she said putting up an innocent face. 'Damn I was caught'

"Yeah, I thought so. No cussing around Rin. We don't want her picking up your habits."

"Well its better my habits then my brain" she snickered lightly to herself earning another glare from Sesshoumaru.

Jess sighed. "True. But still..."

Sesshoumaru looked in between the three girls in the room and continued eating. He felt slightly out numbered. Jess looked over at him for a minute. Then she glomped him out of nowhere, making him almost fall over.

"YES!" Katrina said jumping up and dancing. "I tainted Jeeeeessss" Rin just looked at Katrina and continued eating. The fox Katrina had brought in earlier began to eat Katrina's breakfast.

Jess ignored Kat. "Sesshoumaru, you look like you're feeling a little down. You wanna talk about something?"

Katrina yawned and picked up the fox heading out. "I am gunna go...Do something" she said as she headed out the door with a smile plastered on her face.

Sesshoumaru looked up at her and raised an eyebrow. "Not really."

Jess frowned. "Liar."

"I am not Lying" Sesshoumaru stated.

"Really?"

"Yes" he said kissing her cheek and then getting up.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely"

"Alright." Jess stood up and started clearing the table.

"Why don't you go with Kat tonight for that...wedding you guys are planning" Sesshoumaru said as he picked up Rin and headed out. Jess nodded and followed Kat.

Katrina sat in a tree with her hair flowing around her with the wind. She was reading a book in which a title no one could read because it was hidden by her leg. Jess sat next to her. "Hi."

"Hey Jess" She said not looking up from her book. "So what are we gunna do about the wedding?"

"Well, we'll need the dresses, for starters."

"I can do that much" She said as she turned the page of the book she was looking at. She pulled her hair behind her ear revealing a book of wedding dress drawings

Jess thought for a minute. "Well, what do weddings usually require?"

"Work" Katrina said with a laugh. Jess giggled.

A grin fell on Katrina's face as she looked around.

Jess scanned the book of dresses, looking for something that she liked.

"Hey Jess, I think I know what I can get Kouga!" she said excitedly.

"What?" Jess asked.

"I can make him a pair of mercury boots!"

"Ooh, nice." Jess turned a page. "Hey, do you think we should wear Feudal kimonos?"

"If you want" she shrugged

Jess turned another page. "I don't know what I want to do."

"Well Blah" Katrina said as she leaned back and yawned.

Jess smiled. "Ooh, I think I just found my dress!" She was looking at a picture of a white Medieval-style dress.

Katrina looked over and blinked. "That's a fairly advanced dress" she said shrugging. "We can alter it till it looks perfect for you" Kat shrugged.

Jess nodded. "Or we could order one just like it. I know a place to get these dresses really cheap."

"If you want. It's your choice. It's your dress" she laid her head down.

Jess shrugged. "You wanna consult the guys?"

"Might be a good idea" she shrugged.

Jess stands up. "I'm gonna go find Sesshoumaru."

Katrina just shrugged.

Jess walked off to find Sesshoumaru.

Jess walked to Sesshoumaru's house. "Hey, Fluffy-sama! Are you home?"

-----A few days later-----

Katrina and Miroku stand over a sleeping Jessica.

"What should we do with her?" Katrina said as she looked to Miroku.

"I Don't Know. Maybe we should take her to the village?" Miroku suggested. Katrina just looked at him with a skeptical look. "Maybe we should wake her up" Katrina said as she kneeled next to Jess and poked her shoulder. Jess just turns over. Katrina blinks, then takes out a marker and starts to draw on Jess's face. Miroku sweat-drops and sighs in defeat. Jess sits up and yawns. Katrina quickly puts away the marker and pokes Jess again. Jess looks around. "Hey Kat. Hey Miroku. Did I fall asleep?"

"Yep..."Katrina said as she stretched. Miroku just looked at the random doodles on Jessica's face.

Jess looked at Miroku. "What are you staring at?" she asked. "Your" He coughed then smiled. "Beautiful face, m'lady" he said bowing and turned around to look for Katrina.

Jess sat there for a moment, confused. "Hey, have you seen Sesshoumaru or Rin lately? "

"Not really. I think I saw him with Sesshoumaru earlier with Inu Yasha" Miroku said as he pulled Katrina out of a tree.

"Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha were together? That's not good."

"Yeah... They were getting the wedding thing ready" Katrina said as she got Miroku off.

"Huh?" Jess looked at Kat. "You mean they were getting along?"

"How the hell should I know. Inu Yasha Had thrown a punch right after i left" Kat said as she punched Miroku in the face for grabbing her.

"Still, them spending time together is really weird. "

"I guess" Kat flipped Miroku over after he came charging at her backside with his hand.

Jess frowned and thought for a moment. "When's the big day, Kat? I can't seem to remember."

"I think it was...i think it is today" Kat frowned and started thinking also.

Jess blinked. "Holy chalk, it IS today!"

Kat gapped at Jess the Miroku, "Why didn't, OH MY LORDS" Kat scrambled for her bag. "Let's get to the village to change!"

Jess turned and raced towards the village. Kat trailed behind her leaving Miroku alone.

later

Kat grabbed her shoes and tossed a pair to Jess. "Oh wait, Those are mine, Here" Kat held out the shoes in her hand to Jess. Jess traded the shoes as a knock came from the door.

"Yeah!" Both the girls said at the same time.

"Jess, may I speak with you?" came Sesshoumaru's voice.

"You can talk to her, But wait till we find our robes!" Kat dug around for her robe. Jess picked them up and handed Kat hers.

Kat pulled hers over her shoulder and put her shoes in the pockets.

Jess slipped outside past the bamboo mat that served as a door. "What is it?"

Kat stood behind a wall and fixed her hair.

Sesshoumaru reached behind him and ushered a dressed up Ren. "She wanted to come to see you"

"Aww!" Jess knelt down and hugged Rin. "She's so cute! Did you dress yourself, Rin?"

Kagome helped!" She exclaimed with a smile.

Jess returned the smile. "Are you excited for the wedding?"

"Jess is going to be my Mom, And Katrina is going to be family!"

Jess blushed slightly. "Yeah. "

Kat walked out and smiled. "Hey we only have a little bit till it is time for the wedding"

"Alright." Jess kissed Rin's head and stood up. "I love you, Rin."

"Yeah, we love you kid" Kat smiled. Then shooed Sesshoumaru and Rin away. "Come on lets Finnish getting dressed"

"Just give me a minute," Jess said. She hugged Sesshoumaru.

"Okay, Well, hurry up Hun" Kat winked, then disappeared behind the bamboo mat.

Sesshoumaru wrapped his arm around Jess protectively. "You stay safe, I will see you soon"

Jess kissed his cheek. "I will. Love ya."

Sesshoumaru walked after Rin. Jess returned to the hut to finish getting dressed. A dust cloud stopped in front of Jess. "Katrina?"

"You want me to get her for you, Kouga?"

"No, I was just making sure you two are all right" Kouga said as he hopped from one foot to the other and then racing off.

Jess rolled her eyes and entered the hut. "You ready, Kat?" she asked as she slipped on her robe.

"Almost, Just need to put on my shoes"

"Me too." Jess slipped on the small shoes. Kat followed suit and slipped on the light blue shoes.

They both slowly floated up in the air, There was a shock through their body's as the shoes started to glow, The whole world around them seemed to turn into a replay of everything they ever did, Then it stopped. Right at the moment before they came into contact with Kagome and the well. The world then seemed to pause. There was a flash and the girls disappeared from the world around them. There was a fast foreword of the time. It all went foreword as if they never existed. then went black. A bright light shone as they both slowly faded into consciousness sitting in a room full of shoes.

Jess blinked. "We're... back..."

"That was an interesting...timeline..."

Jess nodded. After a moment of silence, the blond spoke again. "Shall we try on another pair of shoes?"

Katrina grinned. The other blonde replied with a laugh. "You know it"

Jess grinned and reached for another pair of shoes.

**The End**


End file.
